It's a beautiful lie
by oXPikachuXo
Summary: beast boy found terra but he also found out things change life is a moving course that does not stop but he also realized terra was gone for a reason because maybe he was meant to be with someone else ... someone like raven. bbxrae and maybe some robxstar mostly bbxrae first story so wish me luck ! CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1: No more

hey guys this is my first story ever here so please be nice but i love critics and compliments more than accepted enjoy heres the first chapter to "it's a beautiful lie" ciao. will be uploading chapters 2 and 3 soon ! DISCLAIMER: i dont own the teen titans if i did beast boy would have so been with raven lol.

** it's a beautiful lie...**

Chapter 1: No more

As beast boy left the school where he will last ever see terra. He felt an ache deep inside his heart. Realizing a truth that was most evident... He would never see terra again even if he loved her and missed their memories together; things change. '_Things change...'_ he thought_._ Things change no matter what. 'I just can't believe what she told me last… I just _**can't **_believe Slade was _**right…**_ my friends were right. Even if she was terra; she didn't remember me... Well at least she didn't want to but I just can't help but wonder _why? _ I gave her **EVERYTHING yet** she decides to forget everything. All of her past all of her friends and all of me…' beast boy thought while he was at the beach by titan's tower.

Then his thoughts drifted towards other things. 'Raven, uh crud she must hate me right so much now… I was so wrapped up in having terra remember I forgot about her, about my team. No my family. Dude I so messed up, I messed up bad.' He thought while he started heading to the tower he had to apologize to raven. He couldn't have raven hate him it be too much. True he loved terra but raven was more than terra could ever be and throughout his time with the dark beauty he was starting to feel more for her this time loosing terra wasn't so hard. He gave it a shot and it didn't work he just had to accept the facts. But he was upset he lost his dear friend who he cared for but he knew he had to let her go.

_Back at titan's tower…._

Cyborg walked back and forth looking over the tape of the attack between him and the monster "so robin, you got a clue as to who this guy is?" he said looking at the paused image of the creature. "If it even is human"

Robin looked at the video over and over again rewinding the part where the monster disappeared trying to figure how it did that. "I'm afraid to say…" he paused looking at cyborg. "I... I don't know cyborg. We never faced a villain like this before." He sighed before walking away from the screen looking at the ground. "Beast boy ... Beast boy should have _been there_!" robin said remembering how many times they needed him during the mission but he failed to show. "I'm starting to worry about him; his starting to obsess over terra."

Starfire saw Robin's reaction and was anxious and nervous. She was worried for the changeling because throughout the whole fight beast boy never came she was starting to wonder if he got himself in trouble in his search for terra... '_Terra… _oh terra how I miss you dear friend' Starfire couldn't help but also miss her dear friend. "Friends I understand we did not do the 'kicking the butt' with the monster but I can't help but ask what is of our friend beast boy? "As she said this she noticed robin become aggravated and clench his fist she kept on talking but felt hurt by his reaction "should we not go look for him?"

Raven heard what Starfire said and she turned around to face her with an eyebrow raising up crossing her arms thinking how dumb Starfire could be at times.

"Starfire if beast boy needed us he'd call us..." she looked at her side thinking of Starfire's last words 'should we not go look for him' she snorted 'LOOK_ for HIM… __**LOOK **_for him. Dear azar he was the one who LEFT us during a battle disappeared not caring whether we were okay... man we fought and lost while he was out there too busy looking for terra..' she scoffed 'terra… the traitor we trusted her. We gave her a_ home_ and all she did was betray us! We gave her a hand and she went for the arm… yet beast boy still believes terra is innocent and pure' she looked back at her friends 'some friend beast boy was .. yeah some friend' with that thought she cleared her throat and walking up towards everyone letting her hood down waving her hand in the air slowly to get her friends to listen to her.

"Starfire IF beast boy _cared _for us he wouldn't have left us there to fight alone" she said looking at Starfire who in turn frowned realizing she was right.

Robin nodded his head in agreement at what raven said looking at her then back to Starfire touching her arm to comfort her "yeah Starfire, ravens right what beast boy did was wrong and he will come home soon so don't worry about that and as soon as his here I'm going to have a talk with him were a team and whether or not terra is alive he can't just leave his team alone in a fight."And while robin said that the common doors opened revealing beast boy coming through them.

He stopped midair as they closed behind him starring at everyone with confusion wondering what they were talking about but he had a feeling that it had to do with him and he knew he had some explaining to do but most importantly apologize to them and raven. Robin and cyborg looked aggravated while Starfire was sad looking at the ground with her hands in her lap but as soon as she heard beast boy she looked up and her whole body expression changed, she was joyful and relieved but the one stare that got him confused was ravens she was angry but also hurt and as soon as she saw him looking at her she turned her gazed away wincing.

Beast boy understood why his friends were mad but couldn't think of a reason why raven's was hurt. '_Oh no … _it's worse than I thought' and he was going to approach her but decided to not do it.

"Why is everybody looking at me like that" gazing at raven directing his question towards her more than his teammates.

Robin walked up to him "because beast boy we were facing a dangerous criminal and you were nowhere to be found" he leaned more towards beast boy to get his attention on him and away from whatever he was staring at "I called you and you said you were coming yet its 10 at night and you just get home where were you?"

Beast boy looked at robin then looked down his ears drooping while his voice turned low into sort of a whisper "I was… I was looking for terra... I found her at her school we talked but she told me to just basically leave her alone and never come back… she said _things change …" _as he said that he looked up at his friends hurt expressed all over his face.

Robin was still mad but couldn't help but feel sympathetic for his green friend and placed his hand on his shoulder " beast boy I know it's hard and I don't know if terra is alive or not and I can't just _believe_ you off the bat like that but… but you can't just _leave_ your team like that we _needed_ you in this fight and not only that but we could have been in danger and been seriously injured I know your sad about terra but things will get better and no matter what. if 'things change' we will never part we will always be a family and stick together"

Robin smiled at bb then cyborg uncrossed his arms and smiled walking to beast boy grabbing him by the neck and rubbing his other hand on his head. "Yeah bb you know you always got us, plus terra… well you know we all miss her man"

Beast boy grinned and pushed cyborg of him "Yeah thanks cy I know. And I know you guys may not believe me but I think that's her you know… she just probably needs some time to remember or space I don't know." He said a little sheepishly rubbing his head "So uh… do you guys forgive me? ... For you know abandoning you guys today. I know it was really wrong and I won't do it again I promise."

As soon as he finished His last sentence Starfire came rushing to him giggling and hugging him with one of her bone crushing hugs. "Oh of course we forgive you! In Tamaran friends never ever stay mad at their friends! "

Robin put his hands on his hips while looking serious at beast boy "your forgiven but I'm still going to keep an eye on you beast boy"

Cyborg nodded grinning raising one hand up and his index pointing in the air "just make sure not to do it again."

Beast boy grinned and nodded his head and then smiled looking for raven around the room while his friends were now doing their own things cyborg cooking and robin spending time with his girl… yeah Starfire and him were and item since Tokyo. 'About time I just wish they wouldn't show so much pda… _yucckkkk'_ He looked at his friends before shaking his head and concentrating back on raven.

He was shocked to see raven had left the room… he was a little worried and decided to go look for his friend in her room ' maybe I just need to apologize personally to her. Yeah that's it… maybe then she won't be mad at me anymore and understand' before he realized it he was in front of her door. Nervously and hesitantly he raised his hand and knocked on her door.

_Knock Knock_

No answer. He tried again.

_Knock Knock…_

'Come on Rae _**please**_ answer'. He was about to leave when he heard her voice. "Who is **it**?"

"Uhm Rae? Rae it's me beast boy…" He looked at the floor playing with his fingers.

"Rae look I came… came to say sorry for earlier. Look I _know_ you're mad at me and before you scream at me or say anything I just wanted to say it… I'm real sorry; I'm sorry I left you guys out there today to fight… well fight alone" he looked back up at her door waiting for a response but nothing. It was quiet.

He spoke again seeing if maybe this time she would answer him. "Raven? Rae _please_ say something" he was scared now that she would forever be mad at him and that she would not talk to him ever again. He got desperate. "look I really am sorry its just I _missed _ her you know and I just wanted to see her I was **dumb ** and I understand now people change; _life changes_. Look please forgive me…"

Raven winced at him saying he missed her… 'Why… why do I feel this?' she's been feeling this ever since terra came along into her friends life's especially into beast boy's life… 'But his just a friend… a _friend right?_ right, He is a friend and only that' she turned around and opened her door to see him leaning next to her wall with his arm on the wall and his head buried in it he sighed but jerked up immediately to see her have opened her door.

"Raven!" he jumped up and smiled at her happy she opened her door. "So… are ya still mad at me?" she looked at the floor 'mad… yes _I 'am mad_ but how, how can I be mad if everyone has forgiven him. I just can't be mad but okay I'm not as mad just well hurt… hurt he just left like that without caring about me or the titans just to see her…_ her yeah that's right._ That's all he **cares** about 'she looked at him in the eyes seeing he was waiting for her answer 'if his just my friend then why do I feel hu..'

_Jealousy:__ ah ah ah; Ravey you're __**not hurt but JEALOUS!**_

Raven was shocked at her emotion

_Happy: __awe com'on raaaaaaavennn you know you LIKE him (giggling)… I mean his just so adorable. _

Raven was just appalled 'all of you shut UP! **NOWWWW! **

_Brave:__ haaaaa! And who in hell is going to make us do that exactly?_

_Timid: __oh no please raven don't listen. Please I'm sorry were doing this. (Starts sobbing)_

Raven was just infuriated with her emotions except timid she was just _annoying_… 'Okay _**that's it**_ !' she ignored her emotions and focused back on beast boy before she lost control of anger.

"Beast boy, look I'm not mad at you I was just well..." She tried to look for the words exactly.

"I mean I was mad but also hurt… hurt you just left us like that without caring something would happen to us, I just feel you need to understand there is a time and place for everything and yesterday was not the time nor place for you to just disappear like that. I thought I knew you better than that."

Beast boy frowned at her words and began to speak "raven please I'm…" but raven interrupted him. "We **all ** miss terra just as much but she is gone beast boy you have to get that registered inside that brain of yours…" and it was true even though raven was jealous of terra she couldn't help but also miss her friend she wasn't bad she just couldn't place a finger on why she was jealous of her closeness to beast boy. "You just need to mature a bit more now; things like we all noticed aren't the same the villains are stronger and more evil than ever. One slip up and were gone…" she smiled at him "but I think you know that but so you know it's okay between us"

Beast boy nodded in agreement. Raven was somehow always right and always knew exactly what to say. He then looked at her. Boy was she _beautiful _I mean really _beautiful._ Sure Starfire was gorgeous but he never paid mind to her she was never his type; Starfire was just his little sister in his mind but like raven **never**. She was different. She was mysterious and dark but everything about her had beauty in it. Her curves, she was like a coke bottle. Her hair was a dark lavender and cut short that framed her face perfectly. Then her face itself was god given.

He stared at her. Her those lips were so plumped and juicy. Her nose was cute like a button and then her eyes; those eyes… So big yet shaped like an almond they were a light amethyst color and clear like a crystal. They hid so much even though raven was 'emotionless' her eyes said it all. Her eyes held every secret she ever had you could look into her eyes and see her soul. You could dive in and discover every wonder about her.

Beast boy kept thinking about how perfect raven was he couldn't stop staring at the way her body moved when she talked. the way her hands were placed on her curvaceous hips. He did cared and liked terra a lot. I mean he might had even truly have loved her but she would never compare to raven. Terra would always be second. Raven just has something that terra could never have he would always go out of his way to have raven smiled. He wanted her to be happy he wanted to show her it wasn't bad to show emotion.

Beast boy wanted her to be _happy with him_. He hated when raven was mad. Hated that he would upset her he couldn't have her be mad maybe annoyed but not mad he just wanted to make her smile cause her smile was god given even though she was so dark and proclaimed **evil** he couldn't help but see her as an _angel_.

The thoughts stopped and he came back into reality. He was so lost in looking at her he had forgotten he couldn't think these thoughts 'Dude what the fuck am I thinking… Rae is my friend no my best friend she would _**murder **_me if she ever found out I was thinking this i hope she wasn't reading my mind… god why do I feel this! Why? If it'll never be more if she will never _ever feel the same._ Plus I should worry for terra I miss and love her but fuck raven makes my head all twisted the thoughts of her sometimes just dri…' his thoughts were interrupted when he heard her speak.

"Uh, beast boy are you hearing me?" she crossed her arms looking at him waiting for an answer.

Beast boy snapped out of it rubbing his head laughing nervously "yeah Rae Rae every single word ha-ha" he looked at her curiously having a question on his mind. "Uhm raven?"

She looked at him trying to figure out what he was going to say. "yeah beast boy?" He played with his hands. "Rae can I ask you something?"

She raised her eyebrow. "I think you already did _ask_ something." He rolled his eyes in frustration 'could she stop being sarcastic for ONE moment' running his hand though his hair gaining his composure "Raven I'm serious."

"As am I… but fine tell me what's on your mind?"

Beast boy looked at her and grinned his fang perturbing out more than usual then looked down getting shy and serious "you believe me when I said I saw terra right?"

Raven looked away debating on whether she should say or no. she concentrated for a brief moment then answered him. "I… I think I do." Looking at him she _knew_ beast boy doesn't lie and wouldn't even dare to lie especially about terra but she also thought he could be delusional but something told her he wasn't. "actually, yeah I do why the question may I ask?"

He was smiling big now "good im glad _**you **_believe me I would of hate to have you think of me as well … a liar." He stopped going into deep thought. Which raven thought was so cute seeing him thinking then he perked up again curiously raven noticed and asked. "What is it now?" beast boy chuckled raven always knew. "Well since _you asked._ I wanted to ask well … do you think I will ever you know find someone? As in to get married, have kids and all that good stuff."

Raven smiled big inside she hid it perfectly on the outside but her smile faded away quickly when he asked her that. 'awh, azar why! Why did he ask that? What am I going to say?' he was looking at her intently waiting for her answer before she composed herself quickly touching his shoulder and spoke one of the sweetest words beast boy ever heard come from her. It was very out of character. "Beast boy I'm not an expert on this whole love thing you know…" she looked away before returning her gaze to him "But I believe you _will_ find someone. I believe that for every soul in this universe there is another soul made for it everyone has a soul mate. Love is made for everyone whether you're a half demon or just green." He was smiling like he never smiled before. "You're a good guy. A goof ball? yes you are but a good guy terra may have not noticed it because she was _dumb_ but I'm positive plenty of girls have and will."

Beast boy looked at her smiling and didn't expect her answer to be so comforting to him. He was thankful he had her. "Thanks Rae. That means a lot. Goodnight"


	2. Chapter 2: I can let you go

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own the teen titans :(**

Chapter 2: I can let you go

He smiled at raven as he thanked her saying goodnight. She smiled back at him. "Goodnight Beast boy and you're welcome"

He waved bye still smiling. He felt warm inside from her answered but couldn't help but think what IF raven was his other half in this universe full of souls. He then looked back at her closing her door before beginning to walk back to his room it was already 12:57 am. "WOW, its late" he said out loud.

"I wonder how time passes by so fast dude I can't do anything anymore" he threw his hands up. Then 'terra' he thought 'terra i hope you do fine where ever it is that you are'

He was in front of his room opening the door going inside and turned on his iHome to listen to some music before dozing off.

_Piano began playing… _

_"Put your hands in the water watch them go under"_

_"Put your hand to the light watch the light come through"_

_" And I will let you go"_

''_**terra come with me' **_

'_**No beast boy… things change the girl you want me to be is only just a memory….'**_

He sighed at the memory; the terra he remembered was nothing like he remembered. 'I got to let you go terra ..' 'But you know what it's not so hard as the first time' he thought thinking back to her betrayal then smiled while thinking ' I do love you and care for you yes I do man but just like you said things change and I feel now I love you more as a friend' he turned on his bed ' but you will always have this spot in my heart you were a good friend just on the wrong path..' The song Kept playing...

_"Put your time on the table See who'll sit down with you"_

_"Give your love to the ones who offer you bruise After bruise, after bruise"_

_" And I will let you go"_

_"How we play fight As we dance slow The smile you making saying 'yes' meaning 'no'"_

_" Is so grey, so faint. The words stray in your mouth with an ache"_

_"I'm standing in water with the Light on my shoulder"_

Beast boy was starting to doze of as he though how raven might like this song. He thought of how the song made him sure of him wanting to let go of terra and let the memories rest in peace.

_"The weight of the doubt Turned me to glass"_

_"I'm through living in question Dreaming"_

_"No more paving the present with pain from my past And I will let you go"_

The song was ending as the last piano keys where playing and beast boy was sound asleep he was content and was looking forward to what tomorrow will bring.

He woke up yawning morphing into a cat stretching " man, I slept awesome I haven't gotten such a good sleep in a while" (stomach starts grumbling) "crud, and like always I wake up hungry.." He shrugged "well time to shower then make my **awesome super uber fantastic tofu eggs and bacon **_yumm"_ he said then thought to himself 'maybe raven will want some today' smiling he left to the bathroom.

Raven walked through the common doors seeing no one there "typical, I'm up while everyone sleeps" but she liked it this way now she could calmly make her tea and relax.

Beast boy was changing when he put his shirt on looking at his animal watch that was black and purple like him with different green animals around decorating it "dude 7 am ! I'm up at 7 am in the MORNING! " he said shockingly then remembered he was hungry 'at least I can eat my tofu without cyborg annoying me' he walked into the common room the doors sliding shut behind him as he stood still for a second seeing who was up making breakfast in front of him...

"uhm.. Hey Rae, good morning how'd you slept?" grinning towards the dark beauty.

Raven shocked almost spilled the water kettle 'ugh his up.. What do I say after yesterday..' turning around " good morning Beast boy and I believe what I should ask is what are you doing up ?" She said raising her brow.

Beast boy laughed nervously "nothing raven just you know I' am just up I guess?" He shrugged then He looked at her " and you didn't answer me I asked how was your sleep? Btw how come you're up?" He said leaning on the counter with a hand on his hip raising his brow questionly at her waiting for her answer.

Raven poured the water into her cup added sugar and leaned her back on the counter her feet crossed "What I always do make my tea and enjoy some relaxation before anyone is up.." She paused "Especially before you get up and bother me"

Beast boy stepped back lightly before looking a little hurt "Ugh, come on raven." He smiled "You _know_ you like it that I'm up and here to bother you" winking at her.

raven rolled her eyes "oh no beast boy you figured out my secret what shall I do now please tell me" she said looking at him with her calm regular voice but obviously being sarcastic.

Beast boy ignored her replying "Anyways I 'ma make some breakfast want some?"

Raven sighed "_**Not**_ if it's your tofu. That I just won't eat... EVER"

"awehh, come on raven, just a little bit? You never know you just might like it okay?" Raven rolled her eyes crossing her eyes gazing at the window. Beast boy put his hands together "oh come on raven _PLEASEEEEEEEEE?"_ He said begging.

Raven thankful her hood was up hid her blush and smirked debating whether to or to no try it..

_Happy:__ awe, com'on ravey it can't bite only beast boy can (trying to purr like a cat seductively)_

_Brave:__**forget it**__ ! she's too much of a coward ! not to mention prude._

Raven scoffed 'what? _**No**_ I'm not and I can do it if I want to _**shut UP!**_'

_Knowledge:__ 'oh what a smart way to show us I'm soo afraid I'm petrified..'_

_Timid:__ 'no guys please raven don't listen to them'_

Raven rolled her eyes _**'shut up all of you NOW!'**_ with that she ignored her emotions and looked at beast on kneeling saying please.

Beast boy kept saying please till raven surrendered "beast boy _FINE_. I'll try some only if it'll shut you up okay?" She said being mellow "But after that please stop bothering me"

Beast boy jumped to the air "Dude this is awesome" he went and hugged raven " you _**won't regret it**_ !"

and before raven could say anything he grabbed her putting a chef hat on her "you're going to help me cook" he was grinning widely " trust me you'll enjoy it plus at least you'll know how to cook something" he smirked at her raven just went along. And as if on cue beast boy started making the biggest mess.

"uhh.. Do we need all of this?" Raven said ducking one of the pans beast boy unknowingly was throwing.

"uhh _yeah_ DUH !" Beast boy said as if it wasn't obvious. Then beast boy trailed off to his thoughts the next hour 'wow she looked cute with that little chef hat she was cute in general following my instructions looking clueless and making me faces as if saying 'why beast boy why you got me into this' I couldn't help but be happy I _**GOT**_ raven to cook and be a little loose without her killing me yet, sending me into another dimension... Speaking of why did she accepted my offer... Could she ? No she wouldn't like me. Could she? She couldn't she was too beautiful a dark beauty like herself couldn't like a goofball like me ... But at least I can always be this close to her it's good to me'

Raven smiled at him; at their accomplishment blushing innocently. He laughed "Eat up" putting two plates taking his hat of and she took hers off. "Thanks beast boy; thanks really" she said smiling at him while he was Grinning back "No problem Rae anytime I'm always here for you remember"

Beast boy couldn't help but be happy looking at raven eating enjoying herself. He didn't know seeing her like this could make him feel so… happy. Then he noticed a little bit of food on her nose '_oh my god, _to adorable ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha' "uh, Rae." He bursted out laughing "ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha"

Raven was confused and frankly getting mad real mad "Beast boy _**STOP**_ what's so funny?" "Tell me **now**!" A glass broke. Beast boy stopped getting of his stool grabbing a napkin wetting it and going towards raven.

"geez Rae, relax don't get your panties in a bunch." He noticed ravens face turn mad with fury at his comment. 'Wow am I fucking retarded or _what?' _He smiled at her trying to fix what he just said. _"_Sorry Rae, but your nose is a little dirty and it was cute I just _COULDN'T_ resist laughing" with that he grabbed the wet napkin and got closer to raven until he was inches away from her face then proceeded to wipe her nose smiling not realizing how close he was to her.

As he wiped her nose she couldn't help but blush at her stupidity. And when he was done he didn't move away but she could feel he got nervous and another feeling raven didn't know he just stared into her eyes looking happy but something of him was off like he wanted to do something she just didn't know what. Feeling his gloved hands grabbed her shoulders looking up to him and said "beast boy?" Before she said anything else he...

He stopped. 'what was I doing!? Me. Beast boy was about to kiss Raven! .god, please God I hope she didn't noticed_ please._ Crud, I gotta find a way out of what I was about to do before she KILLS ME' he looked at her "Sorry Raven I thought you had another stain but I was wrong he-he" he said stepping back rubbing his head nervously sweating a little.

Raven was shocked and she didn't believe him cause she felt his emotions him wanting her… Wanting HER raven… But the empath just went along. "Don't worry beast boy and thanks for helping in cleaning me up"

He turned around "You're welcome" seating on the stool looking at ravens plate seeing she ate most of it grinning "so uh... Did you like it?" Raven raised Her brow before answering the common doors opened.

Robin with cyborg entered the room. Cyborg stared at what was in front of him. "So let me get this straight.. Raven did you eat beast boy tofu the SAME tofu we always make _**fun **_of !?" Starfire came in a second later gasping and wondering why cyborg looked sick "Dear friend are you 'the sick'? Robin what's wrong?"

"uh, Starfire I don't know.. But I think raven just ate tofu" He turned from Starfire to look at beast boy and raven with his left eye twitching in disbelief.

Cyborg face turned green covering his mouth "I think I'm gonna be sick"

Raven scoffed "if you all must know... Yes, I ate some tofu and it wasn't as bad as I thought" she turned to look at cyborg "plus cyborg I don't think it's worse than Control freaks candy" raising her eyebrow and smirking evilly and with that everyone started laughing remembering when cyborg was candy sick. Beast boy fell of his chair laughing "Dude I so totally forgot about that ha-ha-ha-ha! You couldn't eat sweets for a month ha-ha-ha! "

Cyborg looked irritated and walked to the kitchen to cook his famous steak bacon and ham breakfast topped with eggs and orange juice with two slices of toasted bread. Robin joined in with Starfire helping her cook her glormbarf.

Beast boy saw raven get up leaving the room. "Well I ate now I think I' ma go and read in my room" and with that she floated off beast boy went after her "yeah I'm tired so I' ma take a nap" (fake yawning) " I'm sooo tired. Cooking really takes me out"

Everyone looked at him weird before shrugging it off. The doors closing behind him and he ran up to catch raven.

_**I know I know this chapter sucked and it was short but it's here for a reason I don't want to rush beast boys relationship with raven I want to build It gives it more meaning chapter 3 will be up soon well let me know what you think R&R **_

_**Oh btw the song is "I will let you go" by Daniel Ahearn good song till next time peace and love**_


	3. Chapter 3: Whats lurks inside

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the teen titans there owned by dc comics thank you btw guys i added a little more to this chapter and comments in the other ones so you know so read before you miss out something :)

Chapter 3: What lurks inside

"Raven WAITTT !"

"What beast boy?"

He stopped immediately looking for an excuse to have for coming after her. Then shyly he said "sorry I screamed but I just wanted you to wait for me."

"What?" She said looking shock but couldn't help but love what he just said then she heard what he said next "I wanted for you to wait for me.. I .. I really like spending time with you.. You know?" She was even more shocked her face red but her hood hiding it perfectly. 'What he likes spending time with me? Me of _ALL_ people did he forget I can't ever be close to people if not I lose control he knows that his been inside my mind I can't believe he just said that. Besides, how can he like spending time with a demon..' She looked up at him removing her hood. "Yo..you.. you mean that? You actually like spending time with me?" Beast boy grinned "Of course Rae, if not I wouldn't bother talking to you or try being around you so much." She couldn't help but ask.

"But why.. Why do you like it? Aren't I.." Raven winced at the memory of him calling her books nasty while calling her creepy.

He looked at her noticing she winced then touched her shoulder "What's wrong? And well raven I like spending time with you beca.."

Then she said it " Aren't I _creepy_ you said it yourself you even called my books nasty and I understand you I mean I' am _half DEMON_ and you know beast boy, _**you know **_I can never be close to anyone my emotions don't let me I'm dangerous one slip up and I can destroy anything. So why in the world do you like spending time with me now.. !?"

Beast boy was shocked and took a step back remembering when he said that but he hadn't meant it he just wanted raven to come out of her shell especially since Malchior... 'Malchior that asshole.' Beast boy didn't notice himself growl at the memory of Malchior. 'He Hurt raven making her believe in love then using her how could he how could use her and betray her' betray the beautiful creature he was staring at the moment. Beast boy hated Malchior so much he wanted to know everything about him that he even turned into fly to spy on raven and see who was making her laugh so much. He hated how easy the guy would make raven laugh and happy it burned his insides. He made her laugh something he could never do but he realized his thoughts where going a different way. He hadn't meant to hurt raven. And he couldn't believe how bad raven thought of herself, yes he knew what she was capable of but he also knew that would never happened he just didn't understand why raven was so hard on herself sometimes.

"Rae I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I was just mad you didn't want to hang out with me and cy.. I was young back then now I'm 18 and my opinion has changed please forgive me."

He held her hand "I like spending time with you and I was a _**dumb retard**_ for ever saying that. Anyone is a retard for thinking that they just don't know the amazing person they have in front of them… I didn't know the amazing person I had in front of me. And you need to **STOP **reminding me of your emotions cause I know you wouldn't hurt anyone I just know it, you even defeated trigon. Stop acting like your alone, you really aren't. Remember I told you just cause _you_ think your alone doesn't mean you are Rae" Then he did something he never did before...

He hugged me. He actually hugged me. Raven remembered when she hugged him. And throughout all the years the _**only**_ person she ever hugged was beast boy. He was so shocked He couldn't even respond to the hugged but now it was he who hugged raven. And she couldn't help but like it made her feel so much joy. Then she did the same and she hugged him back.

"Beast boy..no one has ever said anything like that to me so thank you" she smiled "that sort of really means a lot"

Then beast boy realized she hugged him back he felt butterfly's take over his stomach and she pulled away both her hands laid on his chest. "Beast boy, I want to say I'm sorry for all the things I've said and done to you in the past really I mean it". Beast boy blushed so hard and couldn't believe what he just heard. _' .god_ raven just said sorry she said sorry to ME beast boy! Oh man.. Man i.. Im.. what is this that im feeling; I never felt this way for anyone not even .. Not even terra; raven just makes me feel so good I just wanna be around her always.. She makes me happy.. She makes my stomach turn she always on my mind just looking into her eyes i just want to melt into her and find her soul...'

Beast boy starred deeply into ravens eyes. "Raven it's okay it's all okay the past it the past at least now we get along I'm so happy we are this close"

raven looked away blushing. Then beast boy hugged her again lowering his head to her hair and smelling her scent her hair smelled of sweet lavender and incense.. Then he smelled her more her body scent because something inside him begged for him to retrieve her smell it was weird every time he was around raven he just felt like losing control something deep inside him yearned for raven it was getting harder to control every day the more he got close to her the more that he felt his insides erupt. And beast boy knew what was causing this something very primal… As he took in her scent and he sighed feeling warm and content but a little bit nervous. He took in her scent and remembered it. It smelled way better than terra's ever did, this scent attracted him more than anything to her he yearned for her smell, to be close to her to claim her. He just wanted raven to be his only he didn't know why but he just wanted to claim her. Then he opened his eyes realizing what he was doing, realized what he was thinking… he wanted raven to be his _mate_. All he wanted was for her to always belong to him, dominance over her and he knew he was falling for her, his crush for her was coming back full force more than ever and stronger. And the thing _inside _couldn't resist any longer.

Raven felt his emotions so strong that she couldn't ignore it she felt his yearning for her she felt joy and want towards her and she was embracing him in a hug and realized what he did he smelled her.. So raven slowly but calmly pulled away confused. Confused at his actions confused at her feelings for him.. She in an oddly way felt the same way for him and that feeling she buried so deep inside her she feared it she couldn't lose control of her powers she didn't want to hurt him ever yet she couldn't help but want him.

'This is stupid I'm an empath I think I feel the same for him because I can feel his feelings his just my _friend… that is _all.' So she slowly looked up at him. "uhh beast boy, Where you just like.. Sme.. smelling me? Why" raising her eyebrow.

She noticed him flinch and step back rubbing the back of his head blushing his cheeks crimson laughing nervously. "Uh, no..?" raven crossed her arms raising her eyebrow more "Agh maybe.. Okay yes, yes I did" he turned redder if that was possible then confused looking at raven who started to giggle. "Raven are you giggling.. At something I DID" his mouth dropped as raven looked at him blushing she nodded her head looking at her right side. "Yeah it was.. (giggling) funny I guessed.. I never had anyone smell me before let alone hug me." raven blush a little before gaining her composure "so uh you never answered me .."

Beast boy cocked his head to the right scratching the top of his head 'question? What question?'. "Uhm, Rae you never asked me anything just that if I had… well you know he-he"

Raven stared at him blankly shaking her head "Beast boy I did ask I said why. Why did you do that?"

"To be honest, I don't know it just happened sorry" but he knew deep inside it was for a reason he wanted to smell her, to know her scent, to always be able to find her and protect her. He has always known her smell but it was faint he was never able to smell it completely, so strong he thought, raven was at her peek. She was how you say _ripe _in the animal world her scent would be telling other alpha males that she was looking for a _partner her, for her mate in life. _Beast boy suddenly became so aroused. His thoughts were invading his mind. He needed to leave and escape before he would go crazy.

Raven stepped back stunned at beast boy as he rushed to leave panicking. "Uh sorry raven but I gotta go bye nice chatting with you." And before she could even ask or even make a face of confusion/anger beast boy left running towards the top of the tower disappearing leaving an angry empath standing In the hallway.

As he got to the top of the tower beast boy morphed into a hawk and flew to his secret place somewhere where he always went when he needed to think and breath some fresh air.

"Why !? _why _does raven _always make me feel like **this? why**_** ? **It's like i have little to no control..."

he started to get frustrated and angry "_**why CANT I STOP WANTING HER ! AGGGHHH"** _

he landed on the grassy ground fisting his hands into the ground trying to comprehend what was going on _inside_ him.

**guys im so sorry for the shortness really sorry chapter 4 will be longer i promise :D ! and sorry for the last chapter wasnt very good so scream at me if you'd like i diserve it *bows head in shame* anyways hope you like it please R&R and i can tell some of you suspect whats lurking inside beast boy ;) **


	4. Chapter 4: When you can't hide anymore

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the teen titans but if I did I would have trolled on terra lolololololol. I hope you guys love this one

Chapter 4: When you can't hide anymore

Raven was pacing back and forth at the way Garfield had left her. "**AHHH GAR…"**

"WAIT did I just call beast boy _Garfield?"_ raven fell to her knees fisting the ground while her black magic broke two lamps in her room. "what.._what the fuck _**is happening to ME?!**" her eyes went white her hair moving violently in the air. Raven was losing control but before she could snap she stopped suddenly her hair falling into place and her eye returning into her regular crystal amethyst color. "I need to _control _myself. One more outburst and who knows what I can do."

Raven felt like crying not just regular crying no more like I-just-want-to-burst-out-crying-while-punching-and-screaming, you know the type of crying that breaks you. Raven felt her emotions at war. One side was fighting to break loose and shout to beast boy her love other side was fighting to suppress them. Raven was overwhelmed she needed to fix whatever was happening.

_In the common room…_

Starfire opened the fridge pouring coca cola into her cup that had princess's all around. She turned around to look at her boyfriend sitting watching tv.

"Star? Are you going to see it with me?" robin turned around to see Starfire holding his arm out to her signaling her to come.

"You know that would be most wondrous I love to spend time with you dear robin but im afraid I must say no this time I'm worried for raven I wish to speak to her if you can wait for me then we can watch the movie together while enjoying the glorious popcorn." Starfire said smiling nodding her head.

Robin smiled at her, Starfire was always caring for her friends and truth be told Starfire though being an alien was just plain gorgeous robin was glad the beauty herself was his. "Sure star I'll be waiting for you." Robin then frowned looking at the floor before glancing up at his girlfriend. "Besides I'm worried for her also AND beast boy. There something going on that I don't know about and I'm sure of that."

Starfire nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way." And with that she left the common room heading towards raven's room.

_Knock knock_

Raven stood up immediately looking at her door waiting to hear who it was. She was staring as she heard starfire's concerned voice.

"Friend I wish to talk… I..I wish to know what is wrong with you today." Starfire looked at the door waiting for raven to let her in which she sighed in relief when the doors slided open. "Come in"

Raven was upset and confused with her feelings towards beast boy and knew maybe starfire could help since she was with the boy wonder. 'Beast boy… he is what 18 turning 19 soon and I still call him that? But calling him Garfield is just too personal… dear azar help me.'

Starfire noticed raven and how she was hurt/confused about something. She saw something clearly bothered her. Starfire went up to raven and just simply hugged her not a bone crushing one but an honest sister hug. Raven felt Starfire's emotions of love and concerned. "Raven I do not know of what is disturbing you but I wish for you to open up to me and tell me… perhaps I can be of some assistance."

Raven just let herself embrace Starfire's hug. She felt as star was the sister she never had and she truly was one of raven's best friend. "Oh star" ravens felt herself start shedding tears she was trying so hard to hold back. "I don't know what is _wrong._ I don't know anything anymore. I just don't know." Starfire stepped back and holding ravens shoulders she looked at her friend wiping her tears away. "Then explain to me what you do know then."

_Somewhere in the forest outside jumpcity…_

Beast boy sat on a rock hugging his legs. The view was beautiful. The place was like a beach it had sand big boulder rocks in different places of the sand with smaller rocks around and a waterfall, the water stream was only 30 feet away from the ocean itself. Beast boy sat on huge boulder across the waterfall and he saw how the water fell from the top and flow into the ocean. No one ever came here; no one knew of this place only if people went to the end of the forest on the east side would someone find this place. The moon shined brightly as firefly's flew around the flowers. The place was covered with wild flowers. Beast boy took in the smell of the ocean breeze. He sighed at he thought about him and Raven.

"_that sort of means a lot beast boy" _

"_beast boy did you just sm..smell me? Why"_

Garfield laughed as he remembered she did ask him. "god I'm stupid sometimes."

"_But I believe you will find someone. I believe that for every soul in this universe there is another soul made for it everyone has a soul mate. Love is made for everyone whether you're a half demon or just green."_

He sighed. 'Soul mates…_mates._ I hope that I' am your soul mate that in some way or reason me being a green changeling and you being a demon were created to find each other in this crazy world Rae.' He looked out to the ocean. 'I'm going insane. I need you I need you to be mines. No one ever said it would be so hard. I thought losing terra was fucking hard but not even having you…_that's just enough to downright kill me.' _He got up walking towards the ocean he felt his insides crumble at the thought. 'I mean do you even care for me. Do I just annoy you? Do you even think of me the way I think of you _every single night_. No you don't and you never will.' He couldn't take it anymore. The thought of raven never ever feeling the same crushed him inside because he knew she would never admit what she felt and just say she didn't feel the same. His back arched and he let out the biggest growl enough to scare any animal into hiding; enough to be heard miles away. He fell onto the sand the small waves hitting him and his hands were digging into the sand his head bowed as he began to cry and whimper like a hurt pup.

"I don't think I can just be your friend anymore…."

Silence fell around him. "Even if it hurts me I have to ignore you and never let myself be close to you again, because if you don't admit you love me I can't… I can't claim you. I'm sorry." As the last tear fell beast stood up and felt cold. Raven would never expect once he would be home that beast boy would stop being the sweet, caring guy towards her. No, he'd returned to be nothing but cold towards her.

_Raven's room…_

Starfire sat on raven's bed and she was hearing everything that was going on lately with beast boy. How she had been jealous of terra. How she felt when beast boy was around. Every single bit from the apology he gave her to the cooking then lastly to him just running out of the tower. 'Oh friend so that is why you had left' Starfire looked at raven who was looking at her wall wincing holding back any emotion. Starfire knew her friends liked each other, hell everyone knew that but she realized that they really love each other not just like but love and that not telling each other was destroying them both inside.

Raven sighed with relief at letting out all of that inside her. She felt the biggest weight of her but also noticed something.. something she didn't want to admit but she, raven roth was in love with a green changeling. But she just couldn't admit it yet she just couldn't.

Starfire noticed this and decided to give her friend the little push she needed. "Dear friend I may not know a lot about the earthly things but what you feel towards beast boy sounds a lot like what I feel for our leader robin." Raven saw Starfire look to the wall.

"It was hard for him accept what he felt because he was afraid. Afraid that if he would let someone be close to him they could be hurt. Or that he could be hurt. Robin was insecure and doubtful because of his parent's death he did not want to go through that twice." Starfire winced. "But being in denial only made matters worse. Feelings are feelings raven people will have them always whether they choose to or not. On Tamaran we are taught to embrace our feelings because it's the one thing in yourself that could not be wrong and was always true."

Raven saw where Starfire was going with that raven knew robin was afraid but what Starfire was saying was being pointed directly towards her. Could raven really be that see-through. 'I just can't admit it I can't I can never love someone I was destined for death not life and love.' Raven looked at her friend.

"Raven you cannot hide your feelings anymore. You must embrace your feelings. Have you ever thought that you only hurt people because you are being negative but when your positive you do the opposite? Have you ever thought you are just saying no to love because you are afraid, afraid of knowing something different than what you know, Afraid of losing what you love? because to me you are using your emotions as an excuse to avoid being hurt."

Raven opened her eyes. Starfire always just amazed raven. Starfire looked dumb but she wasn't she was smart and raven knew she was right. Hiding and burying her feelings more will only lead to destruction. "Star … I can't love beast boy we are just too different. Plus a person like me doesn't deserve him he is too good."

"And why would a person like you not deserve him?" Starfire looked at raven with sadness, Sad because of how little her friend thought of herself.

Raven looked at her begging for Starfire to drop the subject and leave it at that. But she knew Starfire would not give up. "because I'm a demon and I'm not capable of such emotion. I'm evil… I'm just an evil soul out here to do some good"

Starfire had enough and was mad. "Oh raven please stop being such a royal glorkbag !" she looked at raven. "You cannot accept the truth when it is in your face if you were evil the world would have been over but was it?"

Raven looked down. "it was **not** friend because _**you stopped it **_. you are NOT evil. I MAY be clueless sometimes but I do not hide from things that I know are true nor make excuses because I'm afraid."

Raven was shocked. Shocked was the least to say no one ever made Starfire mad but she manage in one day to make Garfield disappear and her friend mad. Raven just had enough 'maybe she is right.'

_Brave: "__ofcourse she is raven all of us agree also."_

_Happy: "__stop hiding raeee raeee and just be happy like me."_

Raven got irritated she couldn't have one moment of peace without them interrupting. 'I hide you guys because you are all obviously insane and wrong.'

Then suddenly love appeared and took raven by surprised.

_Love: __"you may hide everything. But you can't hide from me. You can't hide me much longer." Love was crying. "Hurting me hurts you and Garfield you not letting me love him kills me_"

Raven felt guilty. Sure she hid her emotions but she didn't want to intentionally hurt them after all hurting them would only in return hurt her. Raven knew Starfire was right emotions do say the truth. 'I just need to be sure I need to be sure. I need to see him.'

Raven looked at Starfire who was sad she had gotten mad. "Raven I'm so sorry please."

"No Starfire you're right and thank you. You shed some sort of light on my situation I just need to be sure."

Starfire looked confused. "Sure of what friend?"

Raven sighed "I need to be sure that beast boy loves me I need to be sure that it is okay to feel …._love."_

"_Oh friend please." _Starfire giggled. "Beast boy loves you very much believe me it is very noticeable."

Raven just needed to be sure.

A couple of minutes later raven and Starfire made their way to the common room raven was waiting for Garfield to be home so she could know. 'I hope what I'm feeling is right and that he feels the same.'

After 30 minutes beast boy came through the door. Looking at everyone but raven, She felt the chill going down her spine.

Cyborg got up from the couch "my little man where have you been? We were waiting for you to watch a movie." Beast boy looked at him seriously. Something was seriously wrong with beast boy the empath felt his emotions hurt, devastated, cold and indifferent. "Sure cy just let me go shower and change." Needless to say he never came back and everyone decided to watch the movie figuring he was tired and/or fell asleep.

Raven stood up saying she was tired and left. No one stopped her everyone knew raven wasn't a movie person. Only one of her friends knew what raven was doing. Starfire, Starfire smiled because she knew what her friend was going to do. 'Good luck friend.'

_Knock Knock_

"Uhhhh…" she sighed. It was now or never. "Uh Garfield can we talk?"

She heard a thump from behind the door sounded like someone had tripped and fell 'great first time I say his name and he falls. Just what I needed.'

_The door slided_

"What are _you _doing here?"

Raven stepped back a little shocked and hurt "I.. I needed to talk to you."

Beast boy looked irritated but she felt his emotions yearning and hurt. He can look like whatever he wanted but his feelings betrayed him. "Look I don't know what bit your ass on the way back home but being a jerk isn't going to make it better."

"And your sarcasm isn't amusing me either. Listen I got things to do."

Garfield jumped into his room as raven pushed him and went inside "I'm not here to amuse **anyone** let alone a brainless idiot like you! Tell me Garfield when did you so ever get a brain to even know the difference between sarcasm and amusement?"

Garfield grabbed ravens wrist pulling her close to him so that she was an inch away from his face "_**I'm not an idiot**_!" he got closer "and you need to get out now!"

Raven scoffed at him "I take orders from no man let alone an _animal!" _Raven hissed the last word.

Garfield looked at her and laughed bitterly. "You know what I' am an animal maybe you might not like me at all but terra did she liked me for me and my animal. So before you come an…"

"**_SHUT UP!_** !** don't you **_**ever**_** speak of her **_**ever.**_ " Raven felt jealousy take over her hair flowing violently and another lamp in beast boys room broke. "She never loved you hell she never like you either and even if she did she will not be with you over my _dead body Garfield_. She could never love you like **I do**." She looked away from his shocked gaze and she snapped back to reality her magic disappearing and realized what she had said 'oh fuck.'

Garfield loosened his gripped on her arms and his mouth dropped eyes wide opened in _disbelief_ of what raven just screamed at him. 'She didn't just say what I think she did? Did she?' raven face blushed immensely it's was all red and she was also infuriated with herself her emotions got the best of her. 'Oh azar what have I done… _crap.' _

"What did you just _say?_." beast boy starred at her in confusion then he started to smirk. "You know raven if you wanted me all you had to do was ask." His eyebrow jerking up and down. "And I noticed your using my first name you don't do that with any of us except Star so what's the deal?" He got close to her again "why the jealousy? Was it true what you said?"

Raven looked at the ground 'Why did I just do that… why? He must think I'm an idiot. I gotta find an excuse.' She looked up at him beast boy was taller now he was more muscular and lean, bigger in size but not extremely buff but he looked good. His hair still was messy his ears a bit smaller and his fangs grew a bit more making them more noticeable. Raven blushed she was thinking of how good Tokyo did him. "I .." raven paused thinking of the consequences of telling him the truth. Her emotions in turbulence and being an empath made it worse cause she felt his emotions stronger than ever it was all overwhelming her. 'I can't I just can't…'

"Rae I need you to answer me. I _need _to know. Do you love me?"

"gar.. I mean beast boy I just snapped it was in the moment of anger. I'm sorry"

"You're lying ! Raven Roth tell me the truth no one just gets angry and screams out I love you."

"Well I don't know if you noticed but I'm not just any person_ I'm a __demon_."

Beast boy was frustrated because he knew that was all bullshit. "Typical Raven hiding herself, hiding from everyone… hiding her **feelings**. Admit it! Crud why do you have to be like this why do you always curse yourself everyone knows your background we all know who is your father but no one cares I don't care we all still love you I still love you more than anything why? _why do you do that.?_" beast boy was getting a bit desperate he had to get raven to admit her love now or it will never happen.

Raven pushed him away from her and she turned around so that she wouldn't have to face him but Garfield grabbed her wrist pulling her to him so she faced him she was not escaping this. _**"Stop**_ pushing me away! Stop it don't you see I just want to be near you but you never give me a chance? God everyone saw how you acted when terra was here you never liked her and I got a _pretty good feeling_ why."

"_Stop _talking about her!"

"See what I mean?"

Raven pushed him he grabbed her by her arms her hands laid in fist form on his chest. "No your wrong just stop it let me _go!"_

"WHY TELL ME WHY!"

"Because I'm evil"

"Bullshit… Just pure utter bullshit. Raven I have animal senses I don't know what you may be thinking but I also can sense your feelings now stop lying to me! I been breaking myself for years trying to stop wanting you and lately I'm practically destroying myself I can't be around you with this bullshit feelings you give out tell me what you feeling I need to hear it please… You're such a smart women but can be such a baby when it comes to feelings stop hiding already." Raven started trembling she felt burning tears go down her face.

Garfield looked down at her cupped her face so she could look at him if she wasn't going to be honest at least he would be. "Rae I'm going insane. I'm going insane inside knowing I can't have you. I love you and I didn't know loving you could be ripping me apart from the inside out because I can't have you… I get nightmares of just thinking someone else can have you. I want your more than life itself I want you to be mines and only mines. You said everyone has a soul mate and for me as an animal we have mates. All animals have one mate. To spend the rest of their life with, to protect her, to love her and to me your that my soul mate… my _mate_. But I can't feel this way if you don't and is driving me nuts. I know what you are but I don't care I want to be with you I need to be with you I just want to belong to you…I want you to belong to me. And if you can't admit your feelings I can't be your friend I gotta be the asshole you saw earlier."

"Garfield… but what about my powers you could never be happy with me who can be happy with a person like me there's so many girls out there in the world who deserve a man like you but not me."

"Not to me. To me there a billion girls out there that are worthless and you're the only one that's worth everything. You never hurt me raven you only hurt me when you don't let me have you. I don't care about your powers cause your only evil when you negative because with Malchior you were happy and nothing ever happened and I'll be there with you every step of the way I wouldn't ever give up on you I couldn't even if I had to."

Raven realized she couldn't escape what she felt. Because just how beast boy was breaking his head with her in his thoughts raven's emotions were doing the same.

Raven sighed. "I love you also but how can we make this work what If you get up one day and realized this is not what you wanted."

"Are you crazy? That would never happen."

"How can I be so sure? What about terra when she was here.."

Beast boy just HAD to interrupt her. "Rae terra was a good friend yes I loved her but she could never be you did you ever once think I maybe chose her for a while cause she liked me and wasn't concentrated on ignoring me all the time but even though she wanted me I couldn't help to want you in the back of my mind. If I had known you wanted me then well you know." He lowered his head to her neck nuzzling his nose against it.

"oh yeah well then why did you ran away from me earlier?" raven looked at him angrily.' She so cute even when she was mad.' Beast boy looked down at her as he sighed.

"Well because like I said being with you makes me want you more and earlier we hugged I just wanted to kiss and love you but I couldn't and it became impossible for me so I just had to leave."

Raven blushed. "Where did you go?"

"Geez rae you sound like an interrogating girlfriend" beast boy knew how to kill moments sometimes. He looked at her knowing she wanted an answer. "I went to my secret place it's where I go to clear my mind."

Raven accepted his answer. As she heard him breathing. "raven I believe we were talking about something so don't get sidetracked or change the subject."

She smirked and sighed looking at him contently.

"You're a fool to love me. Why did you choose me…" raven hugged him. "Why do you have to love me? Why did you choose me beast boy why couldn't you have chosen terra."

Garfield laid his hands on her hips taking in her smell once more. "Rae I don't want terra she is my friend but beyond that to make her my mate she wouldn't be. I've always wanted you I was just waiting to see if you would ever want me and well you do you were always the one… and a fool? Nah, I'd be a fool to not love you."

Raven emotions calmed she felt warm and content something she never felt she felt safe, 'it can't hurt I ignored my positive feelings long enough maybe I _can _give this a _try."_

Before raven could react Garfield pulled her closer his lips grazing her neck moving up towards her mouth. "Garfield what are you doi.." she was cut off by his warm lips pressing on her. Raven was shocked but in less than a second she gave in and kissed him back. The kiss was slow and soft at first but in less than a minute it became intense the emotions filling the room desire, want, love and passion. Raven ran her fingers through his hair surprised at how soft it was. The kiss ended, both of them gasping for air. Before raven kissed him back again she wanted to feel his lips again then she went and bit his lips. Beast boy growled and groaned at the bite, she could tell he enjoyed this and she enjoyed what she was making him feel.

_Titan's roof top…_

Starfire sat next to her boy wonder looking contently at the ocean.

Robin had his arms on his knees looking out at the ocean. "So star how did the conversation go with raven?"

Starfire smiled turning to look at him. "I believe our friend has been bit by the 'love bug'"

Robin looked at her confused. "Star what are you talking about?"

"Our friend raven loves beast boy. She explained to me what she was feeling and she was clearly describing love." Starfire laid her head on Robin's shoulder.

"Well that explains a lot. They been hanging out a lot lately and these past week they just been inseparable. It's good they finally admit it I knew in a way terra wasn't meant for beast boy." Robin looked to the ocean.

"Robin do you think we are meant for each other?" she picked her head up looking at him waiting for his answer.

He turned his gazed towards her smiling. "why the question?"

"Well you said beast boy was meant for raven am I not correct?" he nodded his head she continued. "And beast boy was happy with terra so what if just cause we are happy we are not meant to be?" his smiled disappeared.

"Star no one can replace you if that's what you mean. Just cause between bb and terra it didn't work it doesn't mean it won't between us."

She smiled "You have still not answered my question."

He chuckled a little. "Well I want to think that we are." He turned to her smiling. "I think we are. If not life wouldn't have put us together."

"Do you love me?" robin flinched a little bit at her question showing he was clearly caught off guard. "Repeat that star?"

"I wish to know if you love me?" she was looking into his eyes see if he would give any hint of his love for her.

He paused looking at the ocean and the moon shining analyzing his emotions. "Star I…"

_Alarm ringing… _

His communicator went off he opened it to see cyborg. "Robin trouble."

"What is it cyborg?"

Cyborg moved the communicator to show plasmus terrorizing the street screaming and he punched into the ground pulling a sewer pump to his mouth drinking it.

"It's plasmus he escaped."

"Thanks cyborg, I need you to find out how he escaped I'm going to get beast boy and raven, Titan's out."

Cyborg nodded his head. "Alright see you guys there." The screen turning off.

He got up pulling his hand out to get Starfire. "Star take me to the scene." She nodded as she grabbed his arm while he opened his communicator again calling raven.

"Yeah?" raven answered with beast boy next to her. Robin opened his eyes in shock. 'Why would she be in _beast boys room…?' _He stopped and went back to tell raven what was going on. "Raven plasmus escaped I need you and beast boy to come to 87th street and park avenue I'll see you guys there."

Beast boy grinned putting his arm around raven's shoulders "Got ya dude we're on our way. Beast boy and raven out." And with that he put his communicator in his pocket and grabbed Starfire's other hand as she flew him towards plasmus way.

**Okay so chapter four is finished and I'm enjoying writing this very much you guys let me know what you think or if something is wrong or don't understand something R&R love you all chapter 5 will be up soon !**


	5. Chapter 5: Angel on my shoulder

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the teen titans If I did there would be new episodes on tv :D yes yes. Hope you enjoy here is chapter five. hope you guys love this one ;D

Chapter 5: Angel on my shoulder.

"**HUHH AGHHHH…." **

"_**Beast boy!" **_ Raven saw how plasmus extended his arm and swung beast boy 50 feet away from them. It was like for a split second she saw how her life was going to fall apart.

Beast boy fell to the ground rolling. As he whispered after raven "raven…" he saw everything in slow motion raven screaming, all of his friends turn around to look at him worried, screaming his name at the same time. Raven was floating to him but then plasmus saw his opportunity grabbed her sucking her inside of him she was in his big eye trying to get out using her magic but the good wouldn't break she was stuck just how beast boy was last time. And worst of all she was drowning.

"Raven no…" he said in a low whisper raising his hand to her; As if trying to reach her.

Robin was the first who jumped to his side sliding on the ground. "Beast boy are you alright?!" Starfire and cyborg kept fighting the sewer monster blasting his eye trying to free raven.

Plasmus just jumped and moved from side to side. As he screeched arching his back then he grabbed cyborg and threw him inside a shoe store. Then he jumped in the air aiming his sewer juice from his mouth to Starfire and she flew back hitting a pole.

"**Starfire!" **robin screamed looking at Starfire then became infuriated screaming a battle cry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He went running jumping in the air hitting the monster with his pole multiple times while plasmus held his arm to protect himself from every hit and then robin raised his pole slicing it through his middle but his goo just stick back together punching robin In the air landing next to Starfire.

Cyborg was stepping out of the store disoriented. "Is it just me or is this blob stronger?"

Starfire was helping Robin up. Robin turned to respond cyborg. "It doesn't matter if he is we have to stop him."

Beast boy heard robin and nodded in agreement and he whispered. "And he will be stopped…I mean he already committed another crime for being so _ugly._" he took one last look at all his friends before crouching in attack mode looking at raven stuck inside his eye suffocating he was growling filled with anger that was consuming him as he watched raven get weaker and weaker inside trying to get out.

The _beast had had enough._

Before his friends noticed they heard the loudest growl known to man and they knew who was here. _The beast…_

"_**ROOOOAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRR RR." '**__his attacking my angel' He was _breathing roughly_. 'No one __**attacks**__ my angel.'_

The beast arched his back roaring for one last time and he started to race after plasmus dodging every sewer spit jumping on the building walls from side to side as he jumped high in the air raising his right claw aiming at plasmus. He slit open the eye raven was in as she fell to the ground covered in goo gasping for air. She fell on one of the shattered glasses cyborg had broken when he fell in the shoe store and it cut deep into her arm. 'Great just what I needed at the moment. Just great." she was too weak to heal herself in the moment. She winced at her pain but forgot as she looked at beast boy.

_Coughing "beast…" coughing "boy…"_

The monster screeched in pain at his eye extending his arms to get the beast but failed miserably as the beast grabbed his arms swinging himself feet pointing towards plasmus and he went through him living a hole in the middle but plasmus quickly recovered.

"_**ROAAAARRRRRR." **_The beast looked over his shoulder and turned to run towards him plasmus was scared and tried to run but the beast just starting clawing him like he clawed Adonis as plasmus stumbled backwards.

He couldn't hear his friends screaming at him.

"Beast boy **stop !" **robin screamed fearing his friend might also end up in jail tonight for murder.

"**Com'on bb don't do THIS!" **cyborg said raising his blasting gun at him but choosing not to blast him.

"Garfield _please DONT_!" raven screamed trying to get up to get him but failing miserably.

Swing after swing the beast tore pieces of plasmus until the body fell to the floor unconscious and he stared at it for a moment before he arched his back letting out one last roared of dominance.

"_**ROAAAARRRRRRR."**_

Then he turned to see raven laying on the ground staring at him he whimpered like a dog and ran towards her sliding next to her as he stopped to examine her body smelling her for any wound.

Robin screaming at him thinking he was going to attack raven "Beast Boy Don't that's raven and I swear by god if you hurt her I will put you in jail!."

"BB snap out of it man ! you don't want to do this! get away from her!"

"Friend please stop!" Starfire tried floating to him but was stopped by robin's hand.

Needless to say they all were shocked at his next action.

The beast noticed the blood from her arm he lowered himself on the ground getting close to her and pressing his nose against it as he finished he started to lick the cut on her arm trying to heal her.

He whimpered again like a dog rubbing his head on her grabbed her in his mouth from the hood on her cloak as he crawled slowly to his friends before laying her down on the ground softly laying down next to her whimpering again his friends noticed he meant no harm towards her and he just wanted to protect her. As beast boy morphed back into a human he proceded to hug raven tightly In his arm.

"Raven your safe now."

Robin was staring at them as cyborg was turning in plasmus to the police.

"And make sure he does not escape again." He pointed to the police officers." watch him." Then as they left he turned to his friends walking towards them.

Raven looked up at Garfield lifting her hand grabbing his right cheek as he nuzzled into it closing his eyes raven smiled as she whispered to him "I' am now thank you."

He smiled slightly as he opened his eyes he looked at her worried. "I thought you were going to drown I had no other choice _he _always comes out when you're in danger."

Raven sat as she went and hugged him around his neck "Gar it's okay I understand and this wouldn't be the first time he has saved me so thank you." she felt better as she used her powers to heal her arms and her friends.

Once she was done everyone was in silence trying to figure out what was going on between them. Until Starfire spoke up.

"Friends what is happening? Why has beast boy turned into 'the beast' as you all call it?" raven and beast boy looked at their friends as they were waiting for the same answer. "Is there something wrong, should we be worried?"

Cyborg stepped up. "Yeah bb what was that all about?"

Robin nodded looking at them. "And how come you didn't harm plasmus nor raven or us.?" he raised his eyebrow.

Beast boy stood up helping raven up also before dusting himself off. "I learned to control _it._ Since cyborgs medicine I'm able to morph into him but not lose control but he still is another part of me he is my more primal part and I can still lose control but only when I'm become too angry or the situation is out of hand. Plus rob I… I would never hurt raven no matter what." He looked at raven. "I couldn't hurt my _mate." _

Everyone gasped. As cyborg started to smirk "So you're telling me y'all are together now?"

Raven nodded blushing a deep crimson red as she used her powers to have her hood covering her face. Beast boy laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head as he grabbed ravens hand. "Ha-Ha, I guess you can put it that way."

Starfire jumped in the air holding her hands together screaming and giggling in joy as she rushed to hug both of her friends crushing them. "OH friends you do not know how happy I' am to hear that. This calls for glorkiguambarf ! a celebration when two friend's become an item and express their love for each other." Beast boy and raven couldn't breathe.

As they said together "Uh Starfire WE _CAN'T BREATHE_!" she dropped them.

She backed away giggling. "Oh I'm very sorry I only wish to express my joy towards you both this is good news yes?"

They nodded their heads. "oh glorious we must celebrate."

They laughed as they were holding their hands together looking at their leader for approval. Robin stepped forward his hands on his hips. "You have my approval but beast boy when we get home we got to have the talk."

'Oh great the 'talk' beast boy nodded his head. He knew what the talk was, every guy in the tower got the talk robin when he got with Starfire. Cy when he and bee got together now beast boy. But robin and beast boy would get it the hardest since they were a team also not to mention raven and Starfire were basically their little sisters.

Starfire looked confused. "I'm afraid I do not understand what 'the talk' is?" robin turned to her putting his arm on her trying to think of an excuse to tell her.

Cyborg noticed and interrupted. "Com'on y'all what are we waiting for lets go get pizza this fight left me hungry." Everyone nodded in agreement as robin mouth a thank you to cyborg.

As everyone got in the t-car beast boy grabbed ravens hand while winking at her. "Ladies first."

Raven smiled lightly while rolling her eye then nodded a thank you stepping inside the car.

They arrived at the pizza parlor everyone stepped out of the car. While Garfield grabbed raven whispering to her. "Raven wait I need to talk to you."

"YOO! Are y'all coming or what?" cyborg screamed from the entrance.

"Nah cy will be there in a minute y'all go ahead we'll catch up."

"Aight bb. See ya." Their friends disappeared as beast boy grabbed ravens hand and pulled her. "Come on let's take a walk."

Raven blushed deeply looking at the way he grabbed her hand, as he raised their entwined hands and kissed hers.

Raven felt his feelings of hurt and worried he was uneasy.

"Gar is everything okay? "

He sighed then smirked lightly he couldn't hide his feelings from raven nor would she let him hide them. He looked at the moon while thinking everything wasn't alright and she was in danger. 'I wish I could just tell her how am I supposed to tell her there is another beast out there who is alive and he is also ready to claim her… I can't but I can't let no one hurt her because if I ever lose raven I don't think I would have the strength to go on.' He decided to instead tell her something else deciding that this talk wasn't necessary at the moment not when everything was going so great, he looked at her faking a smile. "Nah I just wanted to walk to ask if you were okay from well you know the beast…" he stopped turning to her grabbing her cheek his thumb caressing her cheek softly. "I… I would never forgive myself if I he would ever hurt you."

Raven looked at him concerned. "Garfield he has never hurt me ever instead he just always protects me he protected me against Adonis which I don't know for whatever reason he was after me and he protected me like his life depended on it… _you protected me_ like if your life was on it. I know he is dangerous but I'm thankful for him because if not tonight I would have also been gone." She stepped up to look him in the eyes. "You shouldn't be afraid because I'm not afraid never have been. Now let's go back our friends are probably wondering why we're taking so long especially robin."

Beast boy nodded as they walked back. "Yeah you're totally right rae. Thanks."

She turned to look at him. "I know I' am but…but I just can't help but feel you aren't telling me something."

He looked at her and smiled while he was thinking at how right she was. 'That's because I'm not.' Grabbing her hand. "You're just being doubtful." He shrugged. "I've said what was on my mind so don't worry now Com'on let's go get pizza I'm _starving."_

They arrived seeing their friends laughing and drinking coke before cyborg noticed them. "YOOO about time y'all came. We were starving."

Beast boy jumped into his seat his smile quickly disappearing from his face. "Dudes where is the food?" beast boy said with his eyes huge in disappointment.

Raven sat next to him calmly but looked disappointed also. "Yeah I'm kinda hungry."

Cy smirked. "We were waiting for y'all you know we can't eat without you two."

"Yeah we wanted to wait for beast boy to celebrate with him for saving the day." Robin was smiling while his arm was on Starfire's waist. "It's the least we could do we could of lost a team member out there today."

"Yee my little man you did a great job today." Cyborg grinned with his thumb pointing up.

"On my home planet such actions would be considered honorable and the person would be blessed as a warrior." Starfire said smiling.

Beast boy was smiling taking in all the good feedback he was getting from his family. "Uh thanks guys but I'd do that anytime no biggie I would always risk myself for you dudes especially raven." He grabbed her hand smiling. "Now let's order _pleaseeeeee.!_"

The titans let beast boy order and of course he ordered a supreme veggie pizza and cyborg for once didn't eat meat. It was a good night. And raven couldn't have asked for anything better.

_A month later…_

A month had passed since the whole plasmus ordeal. Beast boy and raven were together spending a lot of time together cy had went to visit bee and so far no crimes were being done just small ones the police could handle.

"Cy dude I need your help."

"Sure green stain what you need?" he said crossing his arms smiling.

Beast boy looked around to see if anyone was around. "Okay dude I haven't taken raven out on a date date yet and I was planning on doing so tomorrow since it's a Friday and what not but I need help."

"What not yet hasn't it been like a month?"

"Yeah but I was nervous you know she doesn't like going out and I was thinking of the perfect place to take her you know? Something she won't say no to."

Cyborg laughed. "BB she is your girlfriend she wouldn't say no maybe she might object at first and think about it but she loves you enough to say yes."

Beast boy nodded grinning. "Yeah your right but tell me is a dinner at a restaurant a good idea I was thinking the dark cavern it's fancy and classy yet it's not so bright sort of dark for raven." He was so nervous playing with his fingers waiting for an answer.

"I think it's perfect." He smiled. "Just good luck in trying to get raven to wear a fancy dress ha-ha-ha."

Beast boy gave his friend a wicked grin. "Don't worry cy I got star for that she can totally convince Rae."

"Well good luck just try to not be goofy though I wana see you come back home in one piece."

"Ha-ha I will cy don't worry. Thanks bye." Beast boy left smiling. 'Rae I gonna make sure you enjoy this. My angel only gets the best.'

He went inside his room to start preparing the details on how to ask her and on what to wear. "Man she is going to love this."

**Okay guys so finally the beast came out I hope you guys love this chapter im already working on hpater 6 which im pretty sure you will all love very much :D! let me know if you like it or not R&R love you all and thanks you for reading y fic 3333 sorry if it's a tad bit short next one will be longer I swear **


	6. Chapter 6: Whats lurking in the shadows

**Hey everyone chapter 6 is here I hope y'all enjoy it very much ! btw i made some corrections in some chapters so everyone knows :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the teen titans if I did raven would also eat tofu hahahaha :P**

Chapter 6: What's lurking in the shadows

As beast boy finished the last touches to how he was going to ask raven to a date he sighed contently and happy, grinning widely. "_Perfect." _The changeling was certain his angel couldn't say no at least not to this he had carefully thought out every detail. Then he went to inside the tower to get raven.

_Ravens room…_

"Azarath metrion zinthos… Azarath metrion zinthos… azar…"

_Knock knock…_

She sighed. 'Oh azar can someone get even a moment of peace.'

"Who is it?" no one answered. 'Okay if it's gar I don't care how much I love him I will send him into another dimension I swear.' She stood up close to the door. "alright now who is it?" raven felt the emotions clearly excitement, nervous and happy. She knew it had to be beast boy. She opened the door surprised no one was there. "Whoever is doing this is not funny." Until she heard a little puppy bark.

_Bark bark bark *panting* bark._

Raven giggled as she saw a small little green dog in the form of a Pomeranian all fluffed up looking at her with sparkling eyes before it went to her and started tugging her cape signaling her to follow it. 'Oh gar what are you up to now?' she nodded her head following it. "Okay where are you taking me?" she followed him all the way to the stairs that leaded through the roof until it stopped on the door that leaded outside when raven was there beast boy barked once again and jumped into her arms nuzzling into her as it jumped back down scratching the door signaling her to open it as soon as she opened it her eyes looking at the end of the tower was an envelope on the ground with a red and white rose laying on top. Beast boy morphed back to his human self, smiling at raven as she moved forward to the end of the tower. It was sunset and the sky was orange with dark pink and light purple on it. "Perfect" he whispered smiling.

She saw how on the ground were white petals of roses that formed an arrowed that pointed towards the envelope on the ground. She saw the red rose had a 'yes' on one petal it while the white one had a 'no' on a petal.

She smiled. 'An envelope? Now what in azar would be in an envelope I swear he surprises me always… and this better not be a joke.' She kneeled down to grab and opened it pulling out a golden paper with black ink on it, while pulling out a reservation to a restaurant.

"_Here are reserved seats for the dark cavern…" _She saw how beast boy picked up the two rose's one in each hand holding them to her with his hands opened smiling at her. She saw how he glowed in the sunset he looked rather sexy.

She blushed while she continued reading. "_One is for you and the other for me rae. On each of my hands I'll be holding a rose one that says yes and one that says no if you accept to go out on a date with me take the red rose if you do not accept take the white rose. My hands will be open waiting for you to pick._

_Love, Garfield."_

She smiled inwardly knowing her answer. 'dear azar beast boy can be an adorable goofball sometimes… wait did I just say adorable and goofball in the same sentence as a compliment…?"

_**Happy: "**__you definitely did raviie and__awe raee raee you must say YESSS! Here repeat after me Y-E-S"_

_**Brave:**__ "well that was actually pretty romantic of him."_

_**Rage:**__ "all of this kills me literally it kills me I think I'm gonna be sick"_

Raven scoffed at them. 'This is why I keep you guys in here because nothing smart comes out of your mouth especially you happy.'

_**Wisdom:**__ "I beg to differ raven I mean we are your emotions meaning you make us FEEL this way and say what we say besides our intelligence comes from you so wouldn't you be the one that doesn't have anything smart to say?"_

Raven rolled her eyes. "_That's it_ shut up I will not have you guys rebel against me nor ruin this moment.' She looked at beast boy ignoring her emotions talking. She looked to the ocean as she heard him speak with his toothy grin wide. "So what will it be babe red or white… yes or no."

She smiled as she grabbed the red pulling it to her nose so she could smell it. Raven was smiling wide. "Definitely red, definitely the red Garfield." She opened her eyes walking to Garfield closing the space between them as she laid her hands in his muscular formed chest "And I must say this was pretty… nice I couldn't have said no even if I wanted to."

He just stared into her the sunset glow on her skin made her looked beautiful. 'god she so gorgeous and those lips I just wana taste them.' He smiled at her answer. "I'm glad you chose the red." Grabbing her jawline he pulled raven softly into a kiss. Raven smiled lightly as beast boy softly nibbled on her bottom lip and broke the kiss.

"Be ready tomorrow night at 7." Pushing one of ravens hairs behind her ear. He was staring deep into her eyes. 'Those eyes I could stare at them forever they have so much life and secrets.'

She smiled at him. "Tomorrow at 7 gotcha."

She smiled and was starting to walk away but beast boy leaned over grabbing her wrist. "Oh and Rae… you gotta wear a fancy dress no uniform it's a special night."

She was shocked. 'I mean it can't be bad.' she nodded. "Okay gar I will."

_Next morning…_

Garfield walked through the common room doors wearing a tight white V-neck shirt and blue shorts with white high socks. He stared at his team mate in their casual cloths also but saw raven missing. "Uh hey guys where's raven?" he saw how robin was wearing a black shirt with his signature R in the middle with Black khaki's, star was wearing a pink shirt that was short showing her stomach with purple skinny's and purple socks. Cyborg was just as usual in metal. The titans use to before never wear casual cloths but throughout the years that changed besides they were all 20 and 21 by now and raven was going to turn 20 in 5 months while beast boy was turning 19 next week. Their styles changed.

"I'm right here." Raven looked at beast boy noticing how sexy he looked to her and thinking he was all hers.

"AAHHHH." He fell of the stool he was sitting in but got up quickly to hug and kiss his girlfriend good morning and was shocked at how nice his girlfriend looked wearing a navy skin tight V-neck with black jeggings and her signature belt around her waist line her curves were truly amazing. "Oh well good morning ma lady. How'd you slept?"

Robin interrupted them. "No time for that we have to have a talk. Beast boy, raven come sit on the couch."

They nodded their heads as everyone sat on the couch beast boy next to raven with his arm around her. "So what is it dude?"

"I'm changing the titan's name."

Everyone looked in shocked at robin. "DUDE why?"

He looked at them all with his big blue eyes ever since he was with Starfire robin took his mask off only in front of his team mates. "Because we are all old now going to our 20's were not teens anymore. So I'm just putting us as the titan's and were getting uniform changes also. Everyone can pick out their new costumes and design them to their liking and change their names if they'd like. Sounds good everyone?" he raised his eyebrow at everyone beast boy jumped into the air. "NEW uniforms? Dude, that's awesome when do we start!?"

"Oh how glorious! Of course we accept!" Starfire was giggling. Raven smiled also.

Before Cyborg spoke up. "We don't have to change our uniforms do we? I like mines I'll maybe design some thing's different but for now it good like this."

"Sure cy whatever anyone wants. The uniforms and name change is optional, we will do it tomorrow by sundown we should have everyone's new uniform right cy?"

"Of course boy blunder." He smiled at his leader.

Raven smiled thinking what beast boy was going to pick out and of how good he was going to look. "Well me and star are going out I have to buy something."

Starfire smiled knowing they were going to buy a dress for ravens date with Garfield. "Yes! Me and raven will go to enjoy our day in 'The mall of shopping'."

Garfield smiled with his tooth out at raven knowing why she was going shopping so suddenly. "So Rae, why are you shopping? _Special occasion I presume?" _He smiled at her walking up to her looking at her lips. Beast boy was fighting the urge to kiss her right then and there. His thoughts were going crazy he wanted raven he wanted to just make love to her and explore her body. He took in her smell raven was ready for him his animals senses felt it all around but he could wait he wasn't in a rush either he wanted it to be done in the perfect time. Cyborg left to fix his baby and robin went out to run titan errands while star left to get her bag and ravens bag to go out and shop. They were alone in the common room now.

"I can't wait to see you tonight. My imagination is running wild I don't know if I can control my animal side seeing you in a dress." He smiled grabbing her close to him his arms wrapped around her waist. He took in her smell once more, it was like his heroine he couldn't have enough he would always remember this scent it satisfied him and made him feel so content and happy. Her warm body pressed against him was like a perfect match almost as if her body was created to fit his.

Raven was attracted to him. Everything about him pulled her to him he was perfect in her eyes green and all. Raven just stared deeply into his amber eyes. She felt his yearning and desire towards herself and she felt the same. "Well I can't wait either." He was about to lean in and kiss her but the common doors opened Starfire flying in as raven slipped out of his grasp. "Well Gar I gotta go; see you later."

He tried to look disappointed but was happy she was going out to get her dress he couldn't wait to see her tonight. He left the common room to go shower and start the count down for tonight's events.

_In the mall…_

Starfire was flying going into every store that had dresses in them until she found "THE ONE" she stared in amazement. 'Oh this is glorious raven will look perfect in this she must buy it.' She flew to where her friend was who she was looking at all the dresses with a distasteful face none of them where what she needed suddenly Starfire grabbed her. "Raven accompany me I have found 'THE ONE'" she pulled raven to the end of the store. "Starfire wait…. Ahh." Starfire was jumping up and down with excitement; raven looked at the dress and knew Starfire was right it was perfect. "Star this is amazing its perfect." They bought the dress it fit raven perfect she bought the shoes to match her belt while Starfire bought a pink dress some pink flats and skinny jeans. Raven was for once excited.

"Friend I believe it's 5 o'clock do you wish to eat some earthly food and then go back home?" she had the biggest cheesiest smile. "Sure star food sounds nice right about now how about hot dogs?"

"Oh that would be glorious we shall enjoy the hot dogs."

They arrived at the stand. Starfire's had mint ice cream and M&M's with mustard lots and lots of it on her hot dog which disgusted the people around her. Raven just had ketchup and mayo on hers.

"So raven are you glad you and our friend beast boy have 'the date' tonight?" she took a huge bite out of the hotdog looking at raven waiting for her response. Raven thought about it she was happy but worried something might go out wrong. that she might lose control of her powers but decided to think positive than being negative. "Yeah you know what I' am; I hope nothing bad happens." She took a bite out of hers.

"Oh friend believe me you will have a glorious time." They talked for a little then left to go home raven had to get home and get ready she actually wanted to impress beast boy.

_Back at the tower…_

Beast boy had just finished taking a show at it was 5:30 pm raven got home and now she was getting ready beast boy was excited for tonight. When raven left he went out to buy a red long sleeve shirt. He put on a black tie on he was wearing a black suit his hair with a little bit of gel to stand up messy but nice and soft with his black dress shoes. He sprayed on his cologne and got the reservation and a red rose to hand raven. He was ready.

He got the jacket with his hand and threw it over his left shoulder as he walked down the hallway to the common room the shirt fitted him tightly showing his muscles nicely he wore Armani cologne. Beast boy was waiting impatiently for 7 o'clock he laid the rose on the top of the couch pacing back and forth. ' .God! What if she chickened out? What if she realized while she was out I'm a looser? What if she found someone else!' he started to get nervous and overthink everything. 'Com'on raeee hurry up I wana see you already.' It was 6:59 and the doors opened needless to say beast boy dropped his jacket at what he saw.

"Uhm hey there gar…" he was drooling his jaw dropped he couldn't believe at what was in front of him. His eyes sparkled he saw It was none other than the dark beauty herself, she was wearing a tight black dress long down to her ankles it was strapless but from her left shoulder it had 3 strings crossing her chest to the right side. Her breast laid perky showing some small cleavage her hair was straight as usual but a little longer close to her shoulders since she started to let it grow the past month she has clear lip gloss with a light blush on her cheeks it was perfect. The dress was cut on both sides of her thighs exposing her pale toned legs she had her belt hanging around her waist, she had two gold bracelets on while her shoes were gold pumps opened in the front to show her toes with a small red gem in the middle of the heels. She looked amazing beast boy breath was taken away he closed his mouth running his right hand through his hair. He couldn't believe how someone as gorgeous as raven was his only. 'Wow she looks amazing… god please help me control myself today_ please_.' He was staring at her curves how the dress brought them out perfectly, he was taking it all in taking mental pictures engraving them into his memory.

Raven knew he liked what he was seeing but she couldn't help but also notice how good he looked. The shirt contrasted good with his skin tone it showed his muscles nicely his hair looked like she could run her hands through it over and over again he was sexy and masculine raven just wanted to melt.

"Wow my baby looks amazing… no I can't even explain I'm at lost for words right now raven." He started walking towards her embracing her with his arms around her waist. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He put his lips on her forehead kissing it before he put his against hers looking deeply into her eyes. She stared at how his shirt moved, the way his muscles were flexing. She smiled at him.

"And I'm the luckiest girl in the world. You don't look so bad yourself Gar." She traced one finger around his chest. "I see you have been working out lately. I like it."

"Well I have someone very important to impress don't I?" he smiled at her his tooth showing it made him 10 times more appealing. He jerked up walking over to pick up his jacket dusting it off he grabbed the rose.

She was smiling at him.

_**Rage: **__'I cannot believe what I'm seeing… raven snap out of it…'_

_**Happy: **__'Oh shut up rage. My beastie boo looks handsome. I could just melt'_

_**Desire : **__'Or we could just jump on him' _

_**Lust: '**__And rip his clothes off exposing him and just let him show us his animal side.' _

_**Desire: **__'oooo I love that lust you sure know how to have fun.' *Laughing*_

Raven just rolled her eyes. 'You guys need to control your hormones and don't do or try anything tonight BYE!'

Beast boy was walking towards her. He smiled at her as he handed her the rose. "A beautiful rose for a very special woman; Ready to go ma lady?" he smiled handing his arm towards her. "I sure am." They walked to the t-car beast boy hurried to her side "Wait up!" he stopped and opened her door. "You may step in now." He winked at her motioning for her to get in.

Raven laughed rolling her eyes playfully. "Beast boy stop please I can't take so much corniness please." He smirked. "Okay babe whatever you say." He got in the car and tuned it on. "Gar I'm not the pig from that movie to be called babe."

He was driving his eyes on the road but he still talked to her. "Awe c'mon Rae that's how couples talk." He nudged her softly. "Plus you know you like it anyways so cased closed _babe." _

30 minutes later they arrived at the restaurant and parked in a near by parking lot. Garfield quickly got out and opened raven's door.

"Why the rush? Are we late?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"No I just want to give you the full experience. Rae I can be a gentlemen." She smiled "Well isn't that a first. I think you have managed to surprise me a lot tonight." He held her hand swinging it playfully as they walked together to the restaurant he turned smiling at her then he winked. "But don't get me wrong baby I can be an animal if you want me to."

Raven started to blush a deep red but raised her eyebrow at him. "Aren't we heading ourselves a little bit far here beast boy. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to seduce me."

He stopped walking; grabbed her by the waist and he pulled her into a kiss. Raven melted at his touch and responded back immediately. His lips were soft and moist. She felt his muscular body around her and she proceeded to run her fingers through his hair feeling how soft it was driving her crazy then suddenly he stopped the kiss smiling at her. "That's maybe because I' am." He started walking leaving raven flustered as she composed herself and walked faster to catch up to him. "That wasn't funny Garfield."

"And I wasn't trying to be funny. Rae is everything okay or am I too much for you to handle?" he smiled looking forward ignoring raven's shocked/irritated look.

She got in front of him and put a hand on his chest smiling at him seductively her right leg out of her dress Garfield looked at her up and down staring at her toned legged trying to hold back touching her fighting his animalistic side fighting the thing inside. "I'm sorry but I believe it is you who cannot handle me." She turned around walking slowing and sexy in front of him as he saw how her butt moved, Staring at her her curvy waist and hips. "Stop teasing me raven, it is not nice to tease."

She kept walking looking over her shoulder. "The same goes to you."

They reached the restaurant it was big and the walls outside were made of limestone it was beautiful but as they went inside ravens mouth opened in shocked at how even more gorgeous it was inside. 'He did all this for me?'

They were shown to their seats and waiting for the waitress to come so they could order for their food. The place was beautiful. It was like being inside a castle on the ceilings it was full of chandeliers the walls where painted navy blue with lines and designs in gold the tables had a navy blue cloth with a golden cloth on top of it with a bouquet of white; gold and blue calla lilies. The place had a fountain in the middle of the restaurant and there was a stage on the wall for people to play music and on both sides of the stage there was a waterfall. The place wasn't bright it had a romantic light and feel to it. Raven wondered how beast boy found this place.

"Gar this place is _beautiful_ I really don't know how to thank you. I'm amazed." Beast boy leaned closer to her they were sitting in the corner the table was round with soft cushioned seats against the wall making it a sort of small couch. He put his arm around her. "I'm glad you love it and believe me it wasn't easy it's hard finding something raven roth would like." He traced her jawline as he gave her a soft and slow peck on the lips. "I really love your lips… I think I'm addicted to kissing you raven." He chuckled lightly.

"Good evening and welcome to the dark cavern what would you like to order?"

Garfield looked up at the waitress. "Uhm…Becky" he looked at her name tag. "Well I'll have fries with a soup and a small Caesar salad." The waitress was making the biggest googly eyes at beast boy raven was mad but kept it well hidden.

"O-kay. And you ma'am?" she looked at raven her eyes and expression changed immediately. "Uhm, I'll have the same except no soup and put a small piece of meat with my rice thank you." the waitress nodded her head.

"And to drink?"

Both said at the same time. "Coke."

The waitress smiled "O-kay two cokes coming right up. Your meal will be coming soon." She left and raven watched as she disappeared to the kitchen.

"She was nice, right?" Garfield looked at raven.

She scowled at him crossing her arms. "Yeah, if she wasn't drooling all over you! The way she was looking at you she was probably undressing you in her mind."

Garfield laughed jerking his eyebrow at her. "What can I say chicks dig the ears and me baby. I'm what you call irresistible." He jerked up noticing what raven had said about the waitress "undressing" him. "What you mean undressing me? That's an exaggerated guess isn't it?"

Raven was irritated. "No it _wasn't _I **read** her mind."

Beast boy chuckled. "Awe my little angel is jealous."

"_**Quit it Garfield!" **_ raven was giving him the look to shut up or _else._

The waitress came back with the food and drinks. "Here you go enjoy!"

She left again. "Well that was fast wasn't it?"

"Obviously I mean we are super heroes aren't we." Raven looked at him stating the obvious.

They ate the food and talked to each other. Beast boy was done first he was just staring at raven. He examined her body up and down noticing her soft hair, The way her perky breast looked in the dress, His eyes traced her curvy waist and hips then her toned legs. The images he was taking in were invading his mind. Raven was finished and she got up. He quickly snapped back to reality. "Where ya going?"

"Beast boy I told you I was going to the bathroom to clean up a bit, you even nodded at me so here I' am heading towards the bathroom." He blushed at his stupidity. 'How could I have not remembered nodding at her? Man I need to concentrate more.'

"Okay just hurry back." He eyed the men who were staring at her growling a little. "There are some pigs here and I don't want my woman being starred at." Raven rolled her eyes but loved how jealous he was. "Relax you animal I know how to take care of myself besides like you said I guess I'm irresistible also." She winked at him proceeding to walk to the bathroom.

He started tapping the table waiting for her to return it felt like hours when it was only 3 minutes. 'Where is she?' he scoffed then growled. 'There she is and look at that idiot looking at her I swear if I wasn't a good guy I'd…' he starred up at raven who was looking at him with a confused expression. "Why are you so mad? Did I take too long?" he shook his head. "Nah you didn't, Here sit next to me I think someone is going to perform." He looked at the guy going on stage.

"Alright everyone grab your partners and go to the dance floor." He motioned his band to start playing. "This is for all the couples out here tonight."

Beast boy immediately beamed up and grabbed raven to dance. "Com'on let's go !"

Raven was hesitant "Gar no I don't know how to dance." He ignored her. "don't worry I'll show you plus it's a slow song look at all the couples rae." Before she even noticed beast boy had her at the dance floor his hands on her waist. "Look just follow me I wouldn't embarrass you." she nodded her head while putting her arms around his neck as he pressed his forehead against hers. The song started the guitar playing slowly.

They danced slowly while the singer started to sing.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you"_

"_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow"_

Garfield looked at raven mouthing the words.

"_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be"_

"_And I don't want to go home right now."_

He spun her around slowly then pulling her back to the same position they were in the beginning.

"_And all I can taste is this moment"_

"_And all I can breathe is your life"_

"_Cuz sooner or later it's over."_

"_I just don't want to miss you tonight."_

"I love you raven." He looked at her while the chorus began.

"_And I don't want the world to see me"_

"_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand"_

She smiled back at him. "I love you too gar you truly are the closest thing I've been or seen to heaven."

"_When everything's made to be broken"_

"_I just want you to know who I am"_

He smiled at her while burying his head in her neck smelling her sweet lavender perfume. "Me too raven me too." They kept dancing slowly.

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming"_

"_Or the moment of truth in your lies"_

"_When everything feels like the movies"_

"_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive"_

He looked up at her again. "I think this song is perfect for us."

She chuckled nodding her head. "I Think it is also."

"_And I don't want the world to see me"_

"_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand"_

"_When everything's made to be broken"_

" _I just want you to know who I am"_

"Then this is our song baby." He looked at her in the eyes then leaned in to kiss her softly.

"_And I don't want the world to see me"_

"_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand"_

"_When everything's made to be broken"_

"_I just want you to know who I am"_

He pulled away kissing her forehead. "I agree with you also gar." They continued to embrace each other as the song began to end.

"_And I don't want the world to see me"_

"_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand"_

"_When everything's made to be broken"_

"_I just want you to know who I am"_

'_I just want you to know who I am"_

"_I just want you to know who I am"_

"_I just want you to know who I am"_

The guitar kept playing slowly with the piano as the song ended.

He got ravens hand and he whispered in her ear. "Com'on Rae let's go take a walk or something." He asked for the check then gave the money to the waitress.

The air was nice and breezy. Beast boy and raven got in the T-car and he drove them to the jump city park. They got off as Garfield walked up to raven and grabbed her hand. "Let's go take a walk the night is still young." He kissed her hand.

"You know you really look good and I had a really good time tonight."

She smiled. "Even though it's cheesy yeah I had a good time also. You make me… very happy." He beamed up grinning wide as he laughed nervously rubbing his head. "Well you know I try, thanks."

They reached the park's lake he pulled raven to a near bench once they were sitting he hugged her tightly burying his head in her neck once again taking in her scent.

Raven started playing with his hair taking in his cologne he smelled _good; Really good_.

She felt him sigh his warm breath made her neck tingle. "Raven can I ask you something?"

She whispered a "yes" to him while she looked out towards the lake and the moon's reflection. "Rae will you always be mine? I don't wana lose you I don't want you waking up one morning and realized you married a goofball and that you could have done way better." She looked at him pulling his face towards her so she could look him in the eyes. "Gar don't say that. That won't happen ever I swear. You are the best thing I have ever had. I don't want no one besides you... And I should say the same to you I don't want one day terra coming back and you just used me as a fling."

He pulled away from her shocked and hurt raven felt a little guilty for saying that cause she felt all his feelings; And all of them were sincere raven bit her tongue teaching herself a lesson and to keep her mouth shut and not say anything else that was stupid and hurtful. "Raven don't ever say that you are not a fling. Do you _how __**long**__ I've have waited _for you to be **mines?**" he ran a hand through his hair. "How long I've wanted you. I dreamed with you every night all I ever wanted was to see you smile. I just wanted you to be with me and _**only me.**_" He put an arm around her waist then one hand on her cheek caressing it. "Don't ever say that again… even the thing _inside_ me loves you and chose you as a mate I wouldn't hurt you ever and I will never leave you even if I had too I wouldn't I don't know how else to make you believe me." she smiled at him but feeling a bit sad cause she felt his dissapointment, he really wanted raven to believe him. then she remembered what he had said.

"Wait, did you say married?" she raised her eyebrow at him and she noticed how he flinched looking at her blushing. "Yeah well you know as in a future reference type of thing Ha-Ha? I mean you do see me like that right? You do see me in your future?"

She looked shock. She never thought she would live past 16 let alone get married and have kids. Marriage? _Kids? … _her thoughts for a second trailed of as she imagined beast boy as her husband and three kids… she smiled she liked the idea that she could have that with him. "You know I never thought of that but now that I' am yeah I do see you…I do see us together." He grinned. "Good cause I see that also."

Beast boy fingers traced circles on ravens arm as he got closer to her grabbing her waist with his free hand as she laid one hand on his chest and the other on his hair and they slowly started to kiss.

The kiss got hot and intense as they let out small faint groans and moans. Raven grabbed his hair as she wanted to melt in his embrace as he hugged her tighter and ran a hand tracing her curves then up and down her back. Beast boy didn't know how much longer he could restrain himself. Her warm body pressed against his, how her soft breast were pressed against his chest, he could imagine how soft they would feel, raven was unbelievably soft and it just drove him even more insane. He had to stop the kiss before he lost control.

"Raven we gotta go home." He was panting and raven was shocked he stopped so suddenly had she done something wrong? "Why are you okay?"

"No I'm not I can't control myself if we keep this on… sorry to say this but if you keep on ama end up taking you to bed...I don't wana lose control or hurt you nor make you do something you don't want to do." Raven felt all the sexual frustration, desire and want off of him. She could feel and see how hard he was trying to contain himself and she couldn't help but love every single bit of it. They were walking back to the car when beast boy suddenly stopped and he smelled someone else he felt someone else watching them he began to growl as in the nearby bushes something growled back at him. Raven stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what was crawling out of the shadows…

**Chapter 6 is over and sort of a cliffy I hope you all enjoyed it :D and if you can catch on I think you all know what's in the shadows I hope you love it and I'm starting chapter 7 :D love you all and thanks for the R&R btw the song playing in the retaurant is Iris by goo goo dolls. (amazing song guys its a classic) **

**Special thanks to**

**Sergeant Daniel , jane and SecretInvaderKay you guys are the best thank you for the reviews 3 :'D**


	7. Chapter 7: My mate and my mate only

**Hello everyone chapter 7 is up and I thanked everyone for the reviews at the end of the chapter let me know how you all like this one. **

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the teen titans if I did the villain's would be afraid of ravens waffles xD !

Chapter 7: My mate and my mate only.

Beast boy growled fiercely as the other beast crawled completely out of the shadows piercing raven with his gaze. He had a wicked evil grin on she shuddered at the way he stared at her and hid behind beast boy she noticed this was an animal thing the tension was unbearable between the two. Raven was surprised as the beast morphed back into a human that stood crouching on the grass looking back at them.

She knew this _person _andit was none other than Adonis..._Adonis!_ She remember the last fight he had with beast boy she heard how beast boy almost died, she became infuriated but suppressed it. "Adonis? What the fuck?!" he got up ignoring her comment beast boy took one step forward as if warning him he was trespassing _his territory_. Adonis simply laughed coming face to face with him not fearing beast boy at all.

Raven felt his emotions anger, want and possessiveness he was ready for a fight she wondered what about 'why? for what?'. Adonis wasn't the same anymore he looked different. He wasn't the scrawny looser trying to be a buff guy who tried to cause havoc proving his strength… no, he was tall, buff and with long black hair that reached around his shoulders filled with anger and determination.

"You happy to see me?" he growled at beast boy who looked like he was on the verge about to lose his cool. Adonis kept talking "I came for what is mine! Now back away unless to you want to die tonight." He looked at raven. Raven being dumbstruck finally caught on what the situation was about, they both wanted her as a mate and both can't have her. She felt fear and anger well up inside her. She felt like an object she was being fought over to be claimed and whoever won got to keep _her… _

"_Adonis…" _Beast boy growled and hissed his name out through gritted teeth. "It is _you_ that needs to back away. It is you who is trespassing _my territory _so I suggest that you learn how to fuck off before _I_ end up with _your blood on MY hands." _Beast boy hands were curled into a fist so tight his hands were turning purple and white. "She chose me not you!" Adonis growled his hands curled into fists as he heard beast boy last words. "That does not fucking matter little boy. She will be my mate regardless of what any of you say!"

Beast boy hands loosened as his claws came out. "Not if I have anything to do about it!" Adonis laughed stepping up to him. "I'm stronger and older I know how to control my inner self unlike like you I' am not afraid of him." He looked over at raven "She needs a real mate… someone who will protect her and give her all that she needs! She needs an alpha male."

Beast boy lost it as he growled at him. "_I' am the alpha male!" _he raised his right hand and scratch Adonis under his right eye. Adonis stepped back his hand on his eye as he growled back at beast boy showing his claws then both at the same time roared the scariest sounds raven ever heard, they roared for dominance, they roared over _her_. Then she stared at them as they both transformed into the beast's they were.

Raven fell backwards at the scene that was playing in front of her. She was afraid, so afraid tears welled up in her eyes fearing beast boy might lose, that tonight might be the last time she would see him and that he died cause of _her. _She winced as a tear fell from her left eye. The animals began clawing each other as Adonis went to punch beast boy but missed and hit the tree behind beast boy causing it to fall to the ground. Beast boy jumped in the air and as he fell down he clawed Adonis again on his chest.

"**ROOOOOOOOAR!" **beast boy roared at Adonis proving his dominance and strength he was not going down easy. Adonis then slid his foot out tripping beast boy as he jumped on him and punched him in the face three times in a row. He raised his fist again going for the fourth one but beast boy turned his head as Adonis fist hit the ground making a hole and with his feet he kicked Adonis in the air as he did a back flip to get back on his two feet. Adonis landed crouching on the floor both animals stared at each other walking in a circle growling as if they were communicating with one another. Raven assumed they were talking about her. She wanted nothing more than to read beast boy mind and see what was up but knew she couldn't. Besides she was so afraid of the situation she was in that she was in the ground still holding in her breath waiting to see who won.

_Adonis: '__**I'm not leaving any time soon! You haven't even branded her meaning I CAN still have her you fool!'**_

Beast boy knew he was right but he didn't want to brand raven he didn't want to hurt her. **'**_**Don't you dare get close to her!' **_Adonis laughed at him.

_Adonis_**: '**_**Fool don't you know that if I brand her she is mines and you can't and will never have her. She will always belong to me.'**_

Beast boy growled louder this time making raven flinch. She looked at beast's still walking in circles growling at each other the tension she felt was overwhelming the anger she felt off them was consuming her.

_Beast boy:__**'You will never brand her over my dead body Adonis.**_**'**

Adonis looked over at raven than back at beast boy preparing for yet another fight.

_Adonis:__** 'We shall see about that!' **_

Raven looked in horror as she saw Adonis from afar scratch beast boy on the neck while kicking him into a tree. Beast boy broke the two trees with the impact he had on them. Adonis jumped in the air landing behind beast boy his eyes piercing raven as he began running after her. She knew this wasn't good she screamed at beast boy as she got up and began to run for her life going inside the forest not knowing where she was running to. She stopped and took her heels off holding them in her hands so that she didn't have to trip she look at beast boy screaming at him. "_Beast boy get up!" _she was crying in fear. "Beast boy please get up I need you! _I' am you mate don't let him win! __**Get up! NOWWW!**_"

Raven saw beast boy jerk up as she said she was his mate. She also saw how Adonis growled louder infuriated at what she said and began running faster. She tripped on a root but she got up quickly grabbing her heels and continued to run deeper into the forest she couldn't see anything and she felt Adonis presence close to hers. Then she stopped as she heard a creamed of pain she turned around to see beast boy clawing Adonis on his back then he punched him full force into the air as he jumped in the air before kicking Adonis full force back into the ground. Beast boy arched his back and he roared into the night.

"_**ROOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRR!**_" then she saw as beast boy turn around to her his gaze turn sad as he looked at her. Beast boy jumped in the air landing right in front of her as he grabbed her close to him she tried struggling screaming at him begging him to stop but it was futile. Then she heard him whimper like a hurt wolf as he raised his hand. Raven opened her eyes shocked at what was happening. Beast boy closed his eyes as he heard raven screaming in pain.

Raven felt the claws dig into her upper back gouging her deeply she felt the blood run down her back wetting the dress. 'Garfield… why did you hurt me oh azar why did he do this to me…' she thought as she cried. The beast let her down to the floor slowly, she looked up at him tears running down her face the smell of blood filled the air. "Why? Garfield _why?_"

Beast boy whimpered like hurt pup at what he had done 'I'm sorry raven I'm so sorry baby…' he felt like a monster He turned around immediately to see a hurt Adonis growling at him**. **

_Adonis: "__**You branded her you fucking bastard! She is useless now but doesn't matter I still want her. I can always force her anyways! rules can and always have been broken." **_

Beast boy roared at him. _**"This ends now you fucker!"**_'

Adonis stood up staring at him _**"This will end but not today see you another day…" **_

And with that he ran away into the forest beast boy ran after him following his scent but lost it he growled once again letting him know that whenever he came back that he would be ready. He wouldn't let him take raven nor let him trespass his territory again. '_Raven!' _He thought he knew he had to run back to her to give some sort of explanation of what had beast ran back following her blood scent he found her crying leaning against a tree wincing at her pain.

Raven felt his presence. 'Some date this turned out to be… I can't believe he did that to me… he hurt me.' She looked up at beast boy she saw how he crouched next to her nuzzling his head on her neck. She saw him staring at the wound he created and he closed his eyes letting out a low whimper. She felt his emotions Regret, sadness, revenge and hurt. She felt he was sorry she felt him nuzzled against her motioning her to let him see the wound she moved her hair and showed him her back. He proceeded to smell it then began to lick her wound. She was afraid but felt the wound beginning to heal, she felt his moist tongue slowly licking her wound trying to heal it and not hurt her the wound began to close and now was only a long scratches she figured she could heal it later. She turned around and saw beast boy morphed back to his old self.

He stared at the ground avoiding her eyes. She noticed he was only in his boxers and even though she was angry and hurt from what he did she couldn't help but like seeing his almost bare body.

Beast boy thoughts were going crazy. He Felt incredible guild filling him up inside. 'It's all my fault! if hadn't picked her… if I had just told her about it before! Fuck if I had protected her like I WAS supposed to this would have never ever happened! AAAAHHH!' He thoughts consumed him he looked at raven. "I'm sorry…" She looked up at him his eyes were red filled with tears. "I'm so so sorry Rae. I didn't want to do that but he was going to claim you… he was going to brand you."

Beast boy began to cry. Raven felt how broken he was over what he had done she felt the hurt, and it was ten times worse than the anger she had felt earlier. "I never planned to brand you… I didn't want to but his animal senses noticed you were still unbranded so if he branded you… well you would be his and you would not be able to be with me… you would have belonged to him." He ran both hands through his hair as he cried.

Beast boy suddenly grew angry as his hands formed into fists and he clutched his hair "AHHHHHHHHH… WHY?" beast boy punched the grassy ground. "I'm a **monster! **What I did was horrible! I can never forgive myself for what I did** never…** I understand if you don't want to be with me I would completely understand I can leave the tower if you want also."

Raven understood what he was saying and she also understood what happened she was branded, marked showing any animal she belonged to beast boy and beast boy only. She was mad but even though she was mad she preferred to be beast boy's than to ever belong to Adonis. "No you don't have to do that gar I…" she looked at the ground before looking back him. Raven had to think clearly about the situation and the danger. 'What do I do? I need to know why I just… oh azar I'm in desperate need of your help please send me some guidance some clue as to what I should do.'

Raven saw how red his eyes were they were full of regret his cheeks wet with tears. She decided to forgive him because he didn't want to brand her but even tho she knew that raven still grew some sort of fear towards him so for awhile she would definitely keep her distance. "Garfield I forgive you but I want an explanation about everything."

He nodded in agreement. I mean it was the least he could for her. "I will explain everything I promise rae...ven." And with that she encased them in her energy and their things and teleported them back to beast boy's room. "Why my room?" she looked down at his boxers "Because your only in boxers." Beast boy laughed nervously seeing he was only in his boxers. "Ha-Ha-Ha I'll change now sorry."

She turned around while he was changing and she decided to concentrate on the t-car and she teleported the car back into the garage so cyborg wouldn't have a fit in the morning. Once she was done she opened her eyes examining beast boy's room she opened her eyes in amazement, the room was clean and different.

Raven looked at beast boy bunk bed, well, it wasn't a bunk bed a anymore just a queen bed with blue covers and a white comforter on top. His floor had no food, clothes nor junk it was spotless. His walls were painted dark blue and they were full of paintings or pictures of jungles and animals. He had his desk on the wall of his door with a huge cheetah picture on top then he had smaller pictures around it with her cubs. In the wall where his closet was he had a big painting of a sunset in Africa. Then by the wall of the window he had his bed. His window had no curtains and next to it he had a picture of two elephants holding their trunks together their foreheads touching. The photo was on top of his bed.

Raven was amazed by his changes and wondered when the hell this all happened. She saw then a hand waving in front of her. "Raven HELLO?" she stopped her thought and focused back to beast boy who was wearing black sweats with a white V-neck shirt. "Garfield when did you do all this?"

Garfield stopped to look at his room and he grinned. "Oh this old room? Happened when I was 18 I got tired of the mess and shit… plus everyone gotta grow up I mean dude who would be with a dirty pig." He chuckled. "Why you like it rae?"

Raven looked at him with an approving look. "Gar it's really nice I never took you for having a good taste in such things." He smiled at her. "Well I'm glad you like it.. but hey weren't you here before?" raven nodded her head. "Yes I was but it was only when we had the fight then got together. You know the night with plasmus? and well I never noticed your room didn't bother to take a second look."

Beast boy looked at her quickly with a frown. "Didn't bother to have a second look…Geez thanks raven." She looked at him and rubbed his back. "Better late than never right?" he smiled at her nodding his head then he went and took her hand. "Come here." He sat with her on his bed as he laid on his back his arm behind head head. "Ask me what you want to know."

Raven remembered then the conversation that was pending between the two of them. "Okay. Why is he after me… why you do that?" he closed his eyes thinking of the right words to tell her. "Because… Because raven he chose you as a mate also. Look me and him are the only species that are well beast so if I chose you, you are up for grabs also he wants you because I have you and well because I mean he also likes you but you knew that part." He opened his eyes looking at her. "And I branded you raven that is what I did… I'm not proud of it either but I did it because well you know how a dog pee's on certain places to show that it his territory and when other dogs come around it don't go near it because it belongs to someone else?" raven nodded her head. "Well it's the same thing in the animal world the females are branded in the ways the animals of their kind brand them so other males don't touch her or get her. But my brand is more powerful once I brand you, Adonis nor any man can have you because your body belongs to me… to my mark…"

Beast boy paused and sat up in his bed hand resting on the beds ends with his head lowered. "I didn't want to do that because If one day you decide you don't want me you could still go and be with another man but if I branded you you belong to me… i… I' am so sorry." Raven took in what he said and thought about it. "So I could never be any other man?" he looked at her frowning. "You can but you won't be able to let him touch you or be intimate cause animals that brand each other your mates for life till death calls them… I'm sorry so so sorry you must hate me." His eyes were red filled with tears threatening to escape.

Raven eyes watered because she felt the pain he felt. She shook her head while she went and hugged him realizing he had no option because if not she belong to Adonis. "No I don't hate you I could never hate you… I may be annoyed at times, even angry but hate never. You had reason to your actions and to be honest I rather be yours than be Adonis's." she grabbed beast boy head so she could see his eyes. "And I wasn't planning on leaving you, I don't want another man so I guess that sort of sealed the deal in a way…" she looked at the floor then back at him. "But I have to admit for a while I will be hesitant to touching Garfield I'm still shocked by the whole thing… I will need some space just a little while."

Garfield nodded his head. "I understand and I'll do whatever you want I'm just glad you didn't leave me." He hugged her and raven flinched so he backed away. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you we'll take this as slow as you need babe." Raven smiled. "thanks gar… goodnight see you tomorrow and btw even though tonight was sort of catastrophic I still enjoyed it." She blew him a kiss and he catch it and with that she proceeded to go to her room.

Raven had some serious thinking to do. She wanted to know how to stop Adonis and sort out her feelings. Raven knew she wanted only to be with Garfield but the situation at hand was dangerous and she didn't want him hurt cause of her.

_Somewhere in the city…_

Adonis was furious. No furious was an understatement to how he felt. 'That fucking idiot how dare he try me?' he punched a tree. 'He branded her! _**branded her.**_ I need a plan but what.' Then he smiled evilly at the idea that struck his mind. "I know exactly what to do… you better prepare you green mutt because I will get what I want Adonis always gets what he wants _always…" _he laughed as he decided to start on his plan immediately. He knew exactly who to contact to help him on his mission. "Oh this will be good."

…

_**And that is chapter 7 woo hoo ? right? No? no okay lol btw you guys will know what Adonis has in store for the changeling and empath in the following chapters. Btw thanks for waiting I know I haven't updated lately situations going on and work but I'm back. Hope you guys enjoyed it :D **_

**Now for le' reviews**

**Sergeant Daniel**

**This story just gets more interesting the longer it goes on. I love this story. Update soon:D**

_I wanted to say gracias for your review and I'm really happy you love my story and I hope you enjoy chapter 7 :D_

**TheOutcast97**

**Aww this is such a cute heart warming chapter! I really want to know who it was! Ooh maybe Adonis! :P keep writing you're so good! I love iris by goo goo dolls! :)**

_Yes iris by goo goo dolls is amazing I love that song and thought it was perfect for him and raven 3 there just so adorable and thank you so much and I'm glad you think I'm a good writer I' am trying my hardest. And as you see it is Adonis :D_

**Katwizzle**

**Is it adonis? I hope it's him! PLEASE HURRY! I LOVE THIS SO FAR!**

_As you can see it is :D I love how they both fight over her :D and I'm very sorry for the late update and I hope you like this chapter :D !_

**EMOxxDarkxxBlood**

**Dude this stoy is really good update soon. 3**

_Awe thank you so much ! you all don't know how happy this makes me helps me keep writing my story and I hope you love chapter 7 :D ! _

**SecretInvaderKay**

**Ha! Anytime, your story rocks and I have no problem with telling you. Great Job;) can't wait for chapter 7**

_You're the best 3 :D and your good also btw don't forget it ;D and hope you enjoy this one !_

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews you all are amazing and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do :D see you next chapter btw sorry for le' late update my bad y'all **


	8. Chapter 8: Please dont leave me

Hellurrrr everybody ! How is everyone doing? I hope good sorry lately for the late update just work gets in the way… Frustrating anyways hope you guys like this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the teen titans but I do own 4 of the seasons on DVD lololol

Chapter 8: Please don't leave me.

Beast boy woke up excited cause today was the day titans would change their uniforms.

"Dude finally a new uniform! I can't wait…" He stopped suddenly and his mood changed.

He felt horrible because he remembered how wrong his date with raven went. 'I wonder if she is alright… man I fucked up bad…' he got up from his bed and punched his steel door. 'Stupid Adonis it's his fault… going after my _woman_ forcing me to brand her… I had to though; I would die if he had branded her… I prefer a million times to brand her and for her to be mines than to ever belong to that piece of garbage.'

He went to his dresser and put on a yellow t-shirt with a pair of black sweats and walked to the workshop in the titan's tower where cyborg made everything. He was hesitant to go cause he didn't want to see raven.

"Crud, I want to see her but… but I doubt she will even look at me. Man this _sucks major." _He reached the door and entered the code then continued to place his hand so it recognized him.

"Welcome grass stain." Beast boy smirked before he gasped. "Dude _WHAT?! I' AM NOT A GRASS STAIN!"_

He was yelling at the computer before cyborg came up to him. "YO B!? What's holding you up?"

Beast boy looked at him before marching towards him. "Dude I do not like your greeter you better change that!"

Cyborg just fell on the floor grabbing his stomach and he threw a laugh fit. "HA-HA-HA I'm sorry but I couldn't resist!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up trash can."

Cyborg got up ending his laugh attack. "AWE c'mon man don't get all sensitive on me now." He smiled at beast boy nudging his shoulder. "So ya wanna tell me how your date with raven went?"

Beast boy stopped dead in his tracks and looked at him. "It went… good."

Cyborg noticed he was lying but decided to let him be. "Ok BB if you say so."

Beast boy couldn't keep look at his friend. He only managed to give half a smile that was obviously fake but he was grateful cyborg dropped the subject. He suddenly felt so ashamed and guilty not to mention dirty. He couldn't even imagine how raven must feel. 'Man she must hate me…' he sighed as he entered the room where they would make their uniforms to their liking.

"HEY y'all look who I found!" he motioned to beast boy who walked over to join cyborg and his friends.

"Morning friend how was your slumber?" Starfire gave him a hug.

Beast boy smiled. "Good I guess."

"So have you decided what you want yet?" robin looked at him smiling but inspecting him. He already sensed something was wrong with beast boy and raven.

"Yeah dude! Since like 3 years already." He was smiling big now. "This is gonna be so cool!" Robin nodded his head and then began talking to Cyborg and Starfire about the uniforms. Beast boy turned to look at raven he smiled at her but raven only nodded her head before joining her teammates. 'Well there's my answer: she _despises me.'_

Two hours later everyone had their designs ready and cyborg began to create them in his computer then his machine would do the rest. Robin changed his uniform completely. He no longer had a cape. His attire now was all black with blue shoes and a blue belt with a blue bird on his chest; He called himself Nightwing. Starfire kept her name but changed her uniform. She lost the armor on her chest and now her top was more cut like a sort of bikini but it was connected by a tamaranean metal around her bellybutton that connected to a metal belt with her short skirt. Her boots were still above her knee but the top of the boot above her knee where it ended was shaped like a v with one green gem on each boot. Her uniform fit her body beautifully bringing her curves out more.

Cyborg didn't do any changes just as he had said the day before. Beast boy kept his name but his outfit completely changed. He had white boots a little lower from the knee and his outfit was all red but his shoulders, back, forearms, chest all the way to his belt and through his side was white. Raven couldn't wait to see him in it and just like beast boy she changed her outfit also. She still had her cape, her boots now were like Starfire's except in blue instead of a green gem in the middle it was cut as a v also(like the comics.). Her leotard had no sleeves, she still wore the bottom part of her sleeve but it reached below her elbow.

Beast boy started making mental pictures as to how good raven was going to look. His eyes wandered over her body studying it. He wished he could just kiss her right about now.

"Dude I'm so excited! When will they be ready?" beast boy jumped up and down.

"BB they'll be ready in 5 hours."

Beast boy stopped and frowned. "_What?! Five hours?_"

"Yeah cause I'm making everyone at least 100 to have for everyday and to have spare."

"_Awe _man this sucks but whatever I guess I'll have to wait." He began to walk away before stopping in front of raven.

"Uh Rae can we talk?" he gave her a small smile while playing with his fingers.

"It's raven and sure what is it?" she was nervous but hid it well.

"He-He I was thinking maybe we could talk you know somewhere else…" he got serious hoping she would say yes.

"Kay…" beast boy grinned widely and began to walk with her to the roof. Once they were there he looked at her thinking of what to say.

"So… Uhm, how are you feeling?" He stopped looking back at her.

Raven walked slowly towards him holding her right arm. "I've been better… but I'm not bad you know just taking in what happened." She dropped her arms looking at the ground before speaking again. "It won't leave…"

Beast boy shot a confuse look at her. "Uhh…"

"The mark I healed it but it won't leave it's there… that's never happened before, never ever and even though its heal I feel different…" she looked up at him with a sad glare.

Beast boy felt awful. "Raven I… I'm sorry… I feel awful." He turned around walking more to the end of the roof. "Fuck…" he whispered it but loud enough for raven to hear.

"I never meant for this to happen man I waited so long to be with you and when I finally get a chance… _AGH can't anything go right for once?!" _

Raven walked up to him and she hesitated on what she was about to do but she did it anyways… she hugged beast boy from behind tightly burying her face in his muscly back. She took in his scent and she couldn't deny how much she loved this.

"Beast boy it's not your fault… it really isn't, it's his fault and like I said I forgive you… I... I just need some time you know." She felt him sigh.

"Yeah I know you need time but I just wanna be with you, I wanna hug you and kiss you just make you mine and spend time with you, you know?" his hands caressed her hands and pulled them closer to his chest if that was possible. "I love you raven and it sucks that this is happening." He turned around to face her and hugged her tightly.

"I…I…" before he said anything raven kissed him on lips for three seconds then pulled away. "Love you two…" as she said this beast boy grabbed her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss, it was passionate the emotions flowing off of their body but it was also slow and caring.

Beast boy smiled making raven smile and chuckle in between the kiss. The feeling was amazing. The world melted away and for a second the events that had passed the day before vanished for just that moment.

"Gar…" Raven looked up at him.

"Yeah Rae?" he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm still shook up about yesterday but… but I want to try us… you and me together so how about we give us a try and start slowly until yesterday's events is just a memory?" she looked at him seeing if he would be patient for her.

"Rae is that supposed to be a question? You _know my answer. _Of course I can wait just as long as I don't lose you…" he looked into her eyes and saw how genuinely happy she was, her eyes revealed everything.

Raven looked at him and smile as she buried her head into his chest taking in his cologne. 'Dear azar please I have never asked for anything but … but please never take beast boy away from me please…'

Beast boy rocked her back and forth slowly in his arms and took in her scent. This scent was becoming his favorite smell in the world and none compared, this scent was the scent he was falling in love with because it only belonged to the one woman he would ever love profoundly… _Raven._ 'I swear the more time I spend with you the more that I get attached to you not being with you… just… just breaks me, Raven please don't leave me! Babe you have seriously become my heroine.'

They held each other tightly in each other arms enjoying the bliss of the moment as the breeze brushed them. Then after ten minutes of being with each other and comforting one another they broke apart and sat down. Then for the next few hours they stayed there talking and spending time with each other. Until the sun was setting and Garfield thought it was time to go back plus he couldn't wait to see raven in her new uniform he knew by then that they would be done.

"C'mon now babe let's head back so we can try on our uniforms." Beast boy pulled raven with him.

"And we should also head back so they don't worry about us beast boy."

"Oh… Ya that too." He smiled back at her. "I bet your going to look amazing and not to mention sexy in it."

Raven blushed immensely. "Beast boy shut it."

"Awe c'mon rae rae you know you like my charming comments." He began to wiggle his eyebrows at her.

Raven playfully rolled her eyes. "If you don't want me to send you to another dimension then you may stop talking now."

"Fine." He groaned, raven would always be raven.

They entered the workshop and as soon as they entered beast boy jumped up and grabbed ravens hand tighter rushing towards the uniforms.

"Dude! There done?" he was grinning widely.

"Yeah baby! You know my creations do their jobs to perfection. I'm a fucking boss." Cyborg smiled. "Now you two are the only ones who haven't gotten your uniforms yet nor tried them on."

"Oh Rae you should go first cause ya know ladies first." Beast boy said nervously rubbing his head seeing if raven would tries her first.

"Okay I'll teleport them to my room then, as a matter a fact I'll teleport everyone's to their rooms." She encased her cloths and disappeared then a minute later she came back and she did everyone's one by one.

"There that should do it. Thanks cy, now if you guys don't mind I' ma head to my room and try it on." And with that she disappeared.

"So BB mind telling what you two were doing on the roof?" he looked at Garfield quizzically.

"Oh we made up."

"So the date did go bad… didn't it?"

"No cy just we had a little fight..." 'More like a big huge fight that involved me scratching her..' he smiled nervously. "But we made up and now I'm going to see her to see how she look and try mines on nice chatting with you bye !" he never said anything so fast in his life.

And before cyborg said anything else beast boy was gone. Beast boy ran to ravens room.

_Knock knock _

"Uh babe?" he stood waiting for an answer but was shocked when the door just slided open.

"Rae? Are you okay?" he looked at her. Then raven turned around showing her new uniform.

"SO?" she opened her cloak even more so he could get a better look he only starred at her with eyes wide open and mouth open. "It's that bad isn't it?"

Raven face was still deadpan but she felt a little crushed inside. 'He hates it… I knew it. Ugh!' she had her head down looking at the floor but was shocked when she felt arms around her.

"No. you look better than I had imagined. Raven you seriously look good enough to _eat. _Ha-Ha." She smiled and buried herself into his chest.

_**Happy: '**__AH ! he loves it I knew our beastie-boo would love it!'_

_**Rude: '**__Great no one fucking cares get on with it.'_

_**Happy:**__ 'Oh rude stop being such a sour ass bitch.' She fell to the floor giggling as rude jumped on her._

_**Rude: '**__why you little….'_

_**Brave: **__'Hey you two stop it before I Give you both an ass-whoopin.'_

_**Rude: '**__Fine…'_

_**Happy: '**__Oh I'm so so sorry. Thanks a lot rude.'_

_**Brave: '**__I Say it shows off our rocking body perfectly plus I like the uniform change also. I'm feeling badass right now rae rae let's go beat some people UP!'_

Raven hated how her emotions had a say in everything but this time she agreed with them so she just ignored them and looked back at beast boy.

"Rae you really are beautiful. I can never take my eyes off of you now He-He… I can't believe someone as beautiful as you picked me as a mate." Garfield eyes were beaming and he smiled at her. Raven though she wouldn't admit it she loved everything he just said.

"Thanks but by the way now it's my turn to see you." she looked up at him raising her eyebrow and smirking. "Now c'mon gar let's go."

They reached beast boy door and he stopped in front of it. "Okay you wait here I'll let you in when I'm done changing." He winked at her. "Unless you know you wanna see more than my uniform."

Raven grinned a tiny bit, he could be such a looser sometimes. "Ha. No take all the time you want but _that_ won't happen anytime soon." She smiled at him as he put on a fake frown.

"Okey dokey Rae whatever you say and I'll be right back." He went inside and closed his door.

A few minutes later his door slided and raven took the hint and went inside to see how he looked. Needless to say he looked better than she imagined also. The outfit hugged beast boy's body perfect showing every muscle. He was so tone and he began flexing for raven making her melt even more.

"So whaddaya think?" he flexed his back.

"…" raven had a red face which she quickly covered herself with her hood.

"Well are you going to say anything babe?" He gave her a confused looked.

"Well you look passable…" raven smacked herself mentally for saying that. 'What's so hard about saying his flipping _FINE?'_

"PASSABLE? Really raven really?" he couldn't believe his ears.

"Okay you look…" she closed her eyes hoping the earth would swallow her.

"Uh huh keep going." Beast boy was getting really frustrated.

"You look…look…" She sighed then looked at the floor as she heard him grunt angrily before she heard him yell at her.

"C'MON RAVEN SPIT IT OUT!" He threw his hands in the air.

"_**FINE you look hot… sexy I don't know fucking irresistible**__!"_ raven screamed and covered her mouth with her eyes wide open before she got angry at beast boy.

"Now see was that so hard?" He grinned at her.

"Ugh you asshole you just HAD to keep on didn't you? Are you satisfied?" Raven began to walk towards the door before beast boy grabbed her.

She was pulled into a hug. "I'm more than satisfied." Then he pulled raven into a sweet kiss before smiling at her. "I'm hot, sexy and let's not forget _irresistible."_ He winked at her.

Raven smacked him in the chest. "Your such a jackass I swear." And before beast boy said anything she disappeared into the floor.

"Love you to raven." He chuckled as he made a mental note to apologize to raven later.

_1 week later…_

Beast boy had his eyes shut with raven's hands on them.

"Okay go to your right gar." He followed her lead. "Alright, now to your left."

"Raven can you please tell me where it is exactly that your taking me?" he was frustrated.

"Oh hush and just listen to me… Wait stop!"

Garfield stopped abruptly. "What? What happened?"

Raven let go of his eyes as he opened them his vision a little blurry from being pressed shut from raven's hand.

"_**SURPRISE! Happy birthday Garfield!" **_

Beast boy mouth dropped wide open seeing how all his friends were there. He saw how the titans east were there, hell every single titan's was there. The whole common room was decorated. The windows were closed and it was decorated nicely. They even had a bar opened and foods stand with waiters helping everyone. There were ice sculptures of animals all over the room and in the middle of the dance floor there was one of two elephants holding their trunks together. 'Wow did they really do all of this for _me?_ Wow they really must love me then.' Then he saw why he had to dress good. He was wearing a light purple long sleeve shirt with black jeans and black Nikey shoes. He saw everyone was dressed the same way classy yet casual like for going to a club and the girls were all dressed beautifully.

Starfire wore a pink tight dress that had pointy pads on the shoulders and her entire back showed the dress reached around her thigh and she wore pink pump wedges and light makeup with small gold hoops. Robin was eyeing his girlfriend drooling the entire time. Robin wore a red long sleeve shirt and black jeans with formal black shoes, Cyborg wore nothing and his girlfriend bumblebee wore a yellow tight shirt that was a V-neck with black high waist shorts that had gold buttons. She had heels that had black and yellow on them and her hair was Down in beautiful natural curls, she wore red lipstick to top it all off.

"Wow everyone sure made it out of their way to look good tonight." Then he saw _her_.

"Raven…" he saw raven and he was just staring at how beautiful his girlfriend looked tonight. "_Oh my god.._." he whispered so low no one heard him.

Raven had on a lilac tight dress that reached around her thighs, the dress was sleeveless and it showed her bosom well enough while on her hips up to around her bra area was slit and showed her skin. She had on silver mixed with lilac heels on but with strings that wrapped up and stopped a little above her ankle. She had big silver pearl earrings on and four silver bracelets on. She didn't wear much makeup she only had blush on and clear pinkish lip gloss on. And her hair flowed beautifully down. Beast boy's hormones were driving him insane inside at this point especially _the thing_ inside him. Oh how badly he wanted to get her and just make love to her. 'No stop it I have to suppress these thoughts I have to.' But he couldn't.

Raven saw him staring at her as she had left him when he came in to get him a drink for his celebration and she began to walk to him bringing him a champagne drink "So, do you like everything?"

"…" Beast boy was too lost looking at her. 'Why must she do this to me? _Why?'_

"I did it gar. I want to make it special I mean I know I'm not sentimental but I convinced everyone to help do this. I hope you like it."

"Wow really? Raven I don't know what to say… I love it I didn't say anything cause ya know… I'm just _speechless _no one has ever done this for me."

He smiled. "Thanks." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "By the way you look beautiful and sexy. You're gorgeous Rae."

She turned crimson red as she smiled at him. "You're welcome gar and you don't look bad yourself now c'mon time to party."

Cyborg went to the Dj stand to begin the party. He grabbed the microphone. "Alright y'all time to boogie." He lifted his arm in the air.

Everyone cheered as cyborg lowered his arm to point at beast boy. "You only turn 19 once so do it right! Everyone give a shout out for the birthday boy! BOOYAH! Happy birthday little man! "

Everybody in the room cheered. You heard everywhere from the room 'happy birthday BB.' some clapped others jumped up and down. Every single titan cheered for him. Then cyborg began the music as everyone went to the dance floor.

The room was filled with house music as everyone grabbed in the buckets near the food stand the glow sticks and all sorts of raving things. Beast boy smiled as he grabbed raven.

"C'mon Rae!"

"Beast boy I don't think…" but before raven could protest Beast boy put a purple and pink circular necklace on raven. While he put on a blue one and green one.

"Let's go… let's go dance babe." He held his hand out for her.

"I…I…" raven didn't want to but she couldn't say no on his birthday even though she hated house music. 'It's okay raven just this once won't kill you, you'll survive just breathe.' "Fine let's go just don't embarrass me or anything of that sort kay?

There were lights all over the dance floor as he began to dance trying to teach her how to move to such music.

"_Here's my key philosophy_

_A freak like me just needs infinity."_

He moved while raven had a long face, confused to what everyone was doing even Starfire was dancing. 'Azar am I such an outsider?' she looked all over the place.

"_Relax , Take your time"_

"_And take your time_ _to trust in me" _

"_And you will find Infinity, infinity."_

"_And take your time to trust in me" _

Beast boy started bumping into raven causing her to laugh. She moved away and pushed him back playfully.

"Stop it you dork." She smiled at him.

"Oh yeah? Well I' am your dork." He took his tongue out at her.

"_The time goes by so naturally why you'll receive Infinity." _

He grabbed ravens hands as the music kept playing and she just followed the flow now.

"_Here's my key philosophy."_

"_A freak like me just needs infinity."_

Beast boy laughed in joy as raven finally caught on and danced with him while they played around.

"Looks like I'm better than you Garfield!" she moved her hips.

"Oh is that a challenge I hear?" raven nodded her head as she winked at him. "HA baby you don't want none of _this right here_."

Raven laughed as she shook her head. "I'm pretty sure no one wants none of that."

Beast boy stopped dancing glaring at her. "_Ha-Ha_ raven funny….NOT."

She shoved him then pulled him into dancing again.

"_Relax, Take your time."_

"_And take your time_ _to trust in me."_

" _And you will find Infinity."_

"_And take your time to trust in me."_

"_And you will find…"_

"_The time goes by so naturally."_

"_Why you'll receive Infinity."_

They kept dancing after the song finished and they danced the next two songs also, eyes by Kaskade and crave by adventure club dubstep. Raven never felt so alive. Well she was alive but not happy. She truly felt happy for the first time in god knows how long. After those songs they stopped dancing and went to get some drinks.

"So how was that babe?" he smiled as he handed her a coke.

"I admit it… It wasn't that _bad."_ She emphasized the last word sarcastically

A half hour later everyone went to rest, talk or get some refreshments. Meanwhile Robin and Starfire were still dancing.

"Oh dear robin isn't this most wonderful?" she moved and waved her hands in the air.

"Sure thing star." He grabbed his girlfriend kissing her lightly.

Starfire melt into his arms as he caressed her cheek. And they began to dance to the next song. Robin hugged Starfire as this song wasn't as pumped and fast but still had a good beat to it. The songs beat lasted a minute before the lyrics began.

"_It might not be the right time."_

"_I might not be the right one."_

"_But there's something about us I want to say."_

"_Cause there's something between us anyway."_

Robin looked down at his girlfriend who smiled at him.

"Star remember when you said that just cause we were together we weren't meant to be?" Starfire paused and thought of what he said and nodded her head as the song kept playing.

"_I might not be the right one."_

"_It might not be the right time."_

"_But there's something about us I've got to do."_

"_Some kind of secret I will share with you."_

"Well I just wanted to say that I believe we are meant for each other… I just know we are and I don't want anybody else. I wanted you know that."

Starfire smiled at him. "Robin…" But was cut off as he continued what he had to say.

"I'm in love with you Starfire, always have been. I know I'm probably the most serious guy in the human history… but I love you I have ever since I met you and you should never doubt that ever and I didn't say that that day well cause we were interrupted but I just thought you should know."

Starfire eyes tear up in happiness as she hugged her boyfriend tightly around his neck. "Oh my dear robin I feel the same way. I am the in love with you also." She kissed him and they continued to hug while dancing till the song finished.

"_I need you more than anything in my life." _

"_I want you more than anything in my life."_

"_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life."_

"_I love you more than anyone in my life."_

The song kept playing as Starfire buried her face into his chest and smiled as happiness overtook her body. The boy she loves loved her back and nothing more was needed to be said. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

As the song ended Cyborg got the microphone and stopped the music.

"Now can I have everyone's attention please?" everyone stopped what they were doing and beast boy found himself alone as raven left his side. She was nowhere in sight.

Then out of nowhere the common doors opened. Starfire came in carrying the cake with raven on the left side and robin on the right.

Cyborg began to speak again. "It ain't a birthday if you ain't got cake. Everybody…." Cyborg began to sing by himself in a silly voice.

"_Happy birthday to you, you're a hundred and two, you smell like a monkey and you act like one too…" _ Beast boy turned to cyborg who was laughing on the Dj stand.

"Ok, ok, ok sorry y'all now for real."

Everyone began singing.

"_Happy Birthday to You."_

"_Happy Birthday to You."_

"_Happy Birthday Dear beast boy."_

"_Happy Birthday to You."_

Raven smiled while looking at her boyfriend. She wanted him to never forget this birthday. And by Garfield's face and emotions she could tell he was overjoyed and that she did her job well.

"_From good friends and true,"_

"_From old friends and new,"_

"_May good luck go with you,"_

"_And happiness too."_

Raven came up to beast boy kissing his cheek lightly. "Time to blow out your candles BB." She pulled him by the hand as everyone was looking at him waiting for him to blow the candles out.

"WAIT!" Everyone stopped and looked at him, Raven jumped up a little. "I have to make a wish!" he jerked up making raven roll her eyes playfully. 'I swear he still such a little kid.'

He proceeded to blow out the candles as he opened his eyes. 'I wish I always have my family and raven with me.' Once he blew them out everyone jumped up and started clapping.

"Time for cake y'all!" Cyborg was the first one to get to the cake before anyone got a chance to. After eating beast boy opened his presents. He had a mountain full of presents, Tons of new clothes, money, shoes and things for his room. Cyborg made him a lab top that was better than any computer out there. Robin got him a watch that had gadgets inside, it could tell heat temperature and censorship, keep important documents inside and had a laser. Starfire gave him clothes and a book "on how to please your women in bed." Beast boy blushed when he saw the book. 'Now I know what they're doing behind doors…. YUCK!' He made a mental note to read it but throw it away after. He didn't want to be clueless on the subject either.

Ravens gift was the most special to him though. She made him a scrap book of all their times together as a couple and as friends. She got him all the albums of Coldplay, which was his favorite music. And last but not least she got him an Azarathian bracelet that would protect him. The bracelet was unbreakable and it was made by Azarath's highest monks who were dearest to raven. The bracelet had little green gems that were special just like the ones on raven's belt. It was made of gold. Needless to say beast boy put in on immediately. He couldn't believe the trouble raven must have gotten through to get him such a gift.

After five hours of talking, dancing and enjoying the party everyone went home.

"Bye have a wonderful night Kole, hope to see you soon also." Starfire closed the door then flew to the common room.

"Well our friends have done 'the leaving' do we start the cleaning dear robin?" she grabbed her boyfriend's hand smiling at him.

"Well maybe we…"

"Hold it boy blunder!" Cyborg extended his finger to shut robin up. Robin's eyes went huge at his action. "It is 4 in da morning you crazy if ya think we going clean this shit up right now."

Robin moved his hand out of the way. "You never let me finished… I said maybe we can just rest tonight and clean it all up tomorrow." He raised his eyebrow at his friend who was laughing nervously, a sweat dripping by the side of his head.

"Exactly what I was going to say but see you're so smart you beat me to it… damn…" Robin just shook his head. "Go to bed tin man."

Raven and beast boy were talking in front of ravens room. They dipped the party as soon as the guests were gone.

"I don't think I've felt this happy in a long long time raven…So thank you. For everything you did tonight." He looked at her blushing while he fiddled with his fingers.

"I'm glad you liked it, I mean it was the least I could do." The place where beast boy had marked her still hurt even though it was physically healed. She still thought of that day but it wasn't as bad.

"Raven what's wrong?" He looked up at her seeing she was deep in thought. "Huh? What? I'm sorry I'm fine."

He inspected her even more. "No you're not something's…" He was cut off as raven kissed him deeply. 'Maybe this will shut him.' She smiled as she ended the kiss.

"Good night, Oh and Happy birthday baby." And with that she went inside her room leaving behind a dreaming changeling. 'Raven was definitely something else… this girl knows how to drive me insane.' "Okay bye rae rae."

As he closed the door to his room he smiled to himself. He was overjoyed inside. Why? Because for the first time raven called him baby.

"I think it's safe to say that this was the best birthday ever!" He fell onto his bed rolling on it as he dozed off to sleep. He would definitely never forget this.

_Six months later…_

"_Some memories never fade, some people you will never forget no matter how far away you go no matter how hard you try to let go…" she fell to ground looking away from him._

"_You're terra you can move the earth you're my friend please tell me you remember…" he ran to her pulling her into his arms. _

"_Please remember me please…" as she looked up at him she heard an evil laugh behind him. Before she realized it he began to fade away before he was completely gone. Then she looked up and saw a creature look down at her. _

"_wh..wha..what are you?" the creature just smiled evilly as it raised it's claws and went down to claw her face…_

"AAHHHHHH !" She woke up looking everywhere panting. She touched her face feeling for any blood or cut but there was none. She looked all over her room but nothing was there her nightmares were getting with each day that went by. She grabbed her sheets and brought it up to her chest hugging herself as she closed her eyes. "Beast boy… I need you." she said it in a low whisper. She closed her eyes tighter and she began to cry silently the pain was unbearable. "I try to forget you… to leave you behind but I can't…"

Terra's face along with her eyes was red from the crying. She no longer had her long blond hair, now it cut short ending on her shoulders with bangs on her right side. The tips of her hair were dyed baby blue and her body was the same except a little more filled out. Terra lay back down on her bed as she began to think… she began thinking about beast boy. She couldn't get him out of her head. Day and night would pass by and not one second did he leave her mind.

Terra missed and loved the changeling so much. It had been 7 months since she last saw him at her school. She had to pretend to forget him. 'What I did was horrible and unforgivable… oh beast boy I'm sorry I hope you still love me… I can't take this anymore I need you.' she looked around her room taking in the atmosphere around her.

(((A/N: a quick description of the room: She had one wall yellow then the next blue the pattern went like that until the 6 walls finished. She had white furniture and a white queen bed with white covers decorated with yellow and blue pillows. She had the pictures she took with beast boy at the fair redone in a portrait and they hung on her wall next to the bed. She had a rug on the floor that was yellow and blue in stripes.)))

She got up and went to drink some chocolate milk. Maybe that would ease the tension she felt at the moment. She wore a pink lace gown that ended above her knees and it was made out of silk. 'Beast boy… I wonder how often you think of me.' She smiled while she warmed the milk for a little bit in a pan on the stove. 'I bet it's every second of the day.' Her milk was ready and she poured into the chocolate that was in her glass cup.

Terra sighed as the taste of it calmed her nerves a little bit. Terra was now a graduate of her class. She passed with a 3.0 and she was proud of herself. She concentrated so much in her studies to forget about her past…to forget about beast boy. But now that school was over her thoughts ran back to her old lover. But then as she closed her eyes she remembered her dream… those claws. Whoever it was it really wanted to hurt her like if it wanted her dead. She felt the shiver going down her spine. She didn't want to think of this anymore.

"Well since I'm awake might as well do something or see what's on t.v."

But as she began to turn the T.V on she heard something in the hall and as she turned around she screamed at what she saw. She fell to the floor as she in the process also dropped her glass of milk falling all over her.

She tried to scream but to no avail no sound came out of her.

**Chapter 8 you guys :D I wanted to leave it with a tiny bit of suspense don't worry next chapter will answer your questions :D hope you love it and don't forget to R&R **

**Now for le' reviews :D**

**SecretInvaderKay**

**Thanks and Great job, I think the wait was worth it;D **

_I received the email for the new chapter of loveVSfriendship I haven't gotten a chance to read it with work and all but I shall read it now :D and your just pure awesome :P_

**kuroneko **

**OMG, i just cant believe it i read this so fast i cant wait for mor amazing story is so damn... arghh good Please update soon **

_Awe that's so sweet and thank you and I have updated so I hope your glad and I'm so glad you like it I hope you keep reading it :3_

**Katwizzle**

**I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! It was amazing! I wonder what adonis is planning... hurry and update :) **

_YOU right here have made my day and night :') I'm so glad you love my story you're the best and don't worry you shall soon find out hope you like this chapter ;D! _

**TheOutcast97**

**Ooh! This was awesome and intense! :D you rock! You never fail me! :) can't wait for the rest! :P **

_Oh my god your making me blush thanks I hope you like this chapter even more :") and you my friend rock also ! _

**blueyzangel**

**i really like this story! its so good!**

**i have a feeling he's gonna use Terra for this isnt he?**

_Thank you so much I'm glad you like my story I also love the ones you have written that one shot was hilarious how they get caught :D ! Lol and adonis may use terra :P thank you for your review _

**Treycied**

**Oh the story is so amazing. I was just switch to chapter 8, when i dont saw a chapter 8! Please you must update soon, ähm please update soon :) Twice always makes more force And i have not a clue what adonis meant by his plan...oh please promise to update soon or maybe tommorow? Oh and sry for my bad english ;) I really tried my best.**

_Omg you are the sweetest person ever thank you very much. And here is the new chapter sorry I couldn't update sooner. And your English is perfect don't worry :D and Adonis plan will be revealed soon don't cha worry :D im so glad you like my story this much. Jope you like chapter 8 :D_


End file.
